The Broken Rose
by Luna Yue
Summary: Kagome returns to the present with cold indifference. Entering Ouran High as a way to protect her cousin, Haruhi she doesn't realize her past resurfacing. Trying to save Souta, protect Haruhi and deal with the host club, will Kagome break?
1. Chapter 1: Rosemary for Remembrance

Title: The Broken Rose

Chapter 1: Rosemary

Author: Luna Yue

*IMPORTANT A/N: THIS IS EDITED! THE FOLLOWING CHAPS WILL SOON BE EDITED AS WELL PLEASE REREAD! THERE MAY BE ADDED OMAKES AND INFO! THANK YOU! Please Review and let me know what you think of the edits...

DISCLAIMER:I don't own InuYasha or OHSHC

* * *

The rain pelted down on her form, the cold air making each drop feel like ice as they hit her skin. Her clothes once unblemished and pristine were torn to shreds, irreparable with long rips and bloodstains covering the once beautiful fighting kimono. An assortment of weapons adorned her figure, their metallic scents and shining metal giving them away.

Her wounds were numerous yet the only sign of her discomfort was her labored breathing and struggling steps. Her usually bright sapphire eyes were blank and distant, the horrors of war replaying in her mind.

Her blood dripped steadily onto the ground as she dragged herself from the well, past the shrine and towards her house. However, before she could reach the safety it provided she lost her footing and collapsed by the Goshinboku.

The tree pushed its aura towards her and tried to shield her body from the pelting rain with its canopy of leaves, recognizing the child it had watched grow in the past and present. She gratefully accepted the power and comfort it offered as she yanked her sword from its sheath and stabbed it into the ground, using it to yank her up even as the sharp blade cut into her fragile hands. The cuts would undoubtedly scar but she paid little mind to the stinging sensation, vanity was the last concern in her mind.

Her eyes were determined as she limped to the house on the edge of the shrine grounds. Every step she took was weaker than the last but her resolve did not waver. Her only thoughts were of her family, she would not die, not when she needed to protect them.

Pushing open the unlocked door she stepped into the unusually quiet house. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, everything was too quiet. Despite the time her okaasan was usually sipping tea in the kitchen or her otouto was playing video games into the first rays of dawn. Cautiously making her way to the kitchen, there was a blast of lightning and a rumble of thunder that shook the house. All the lights and TV switched on from the surge of electricity as the appliances in the kitchen whirled on in a frenzy of sound and the girl froze, her eyes glued onto the screen that held a picture of the Higurashi Family, her own face smiling back at her.

"Only last week the Higurashi's were in a car crash resulting in the death of Higurashi-san, the shrine keeper of the Sunset Shrine and Higurashi Kun-Loon the daughter of the deceased priest. Higurashi Souta, the son of Kun-Loon had been with them at the time and survived however he is currently in a comatose state, his condition unchanged for the past week.

"Higurashi Kagome, the eldest child and daughter of Kun-Loon could not be found, there currently is a missing persons search in progress. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Higurashi Kagome, please contact the Tokyo Police Detective Squad."

As the broadcast ended the television went dead along with the other appliances and the lights dimmed until she was left in darkness.

However, Kagome remained frozen in shock before falling to her knees as tears escaped her eyes and the pain caught up with her. The rain pelted down harder upon the poor house as though the heavens felt her sorrow and were crying with her, the wind howled in anguish as though sensing her pain.

Then the storm died down as frigid eyes snapped open. "I will not die!" she declared angrily will power alone forcing her to her feet.

'As long as Souta is alive, I will not fail him!'

* * *

"Cousin," Haruhi murmured as she glanced at her once warm and loving cousin only to be met with a cold gaze.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kagome muttered though her tone and gaze softened slightly.

Fujioka Haruhi and Ranka were her last relatives. After she had revealed herself to the police the Fujioka's had offered to take her in. Haruhi and she had at one time been nearly inseparable; however, when Kagome was thrown into the Sengoku Jidai they rarely spoke. Now the once naive, self-sacrificing girl full of life was replaced by a bitter, withdrawn Kagome. Although Haruhi understood losing her family was a lot to take in she still was unsure of how to approach Kagome.

"I-I'm glad you decided to apply with me," Haruhi murmured her shortened hair falling messily into her glasses covered eyes as she quickly looked away.

Kagome raised an eyebrow before looking towards the Ouran High School Academy in the distance. It was huge, not even really a high school, it resembled more of a palace. It was where all the most prestigious families sent their spoiled children. Haruhi had gotten in on a scholarship and Kagome had gotten in due to her extended knowledge on the Sengoku Jidai.

"Why are you not wearing the female uniform?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" Haruhi turned to Kagome before glancing down at her old maroon sweatshirt and baggy pants. "We couldn't afford the clothes and I don't see what's wrong with these, besides you're not wearing the school uniform."

Kagome smirked in acknowledgement, she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, combat boots and a nice white button down shirt. Her long raven hair was braided like Bankotsu's, she had a single silver hoop earring on her left ear and wore around her neck a black choker with a white jewel in the center. Her more girly side had been pushed aside during the last months of shard hunting. With the casualties more steep and the battles leaving less unharmed Kagome had finally opted to dress more like a man. Her school uniform would always hold a spot in her heart but it had become impractical and a hindrance, and dressing like a man allowed her to travel without villages questioning her morals or companions.

"Those uniforms are far too frilly," Kagome finally replied fingering the collar of her shirt slowing her pace down slightly so Haruhi could keep up with her slightly lengthened steps..

"Did you bandage your chest?" Haruhi asked staring blankly at Kagome's flat chest, remembering her cousin had a rather large amount of cleavage that would be difficult to hide even with bandages.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that before her eyes narrowed, while she was wearing bandages it wasn't as much to conceal her gender as it was to make sure her wounds didn't reopen.

"Why Haruhi, I didn't think my own cousin to be such a hentai," Kagome teased as she wrapped an arm around the younger girl, something she used to do when they were younger.

"N-ne, Kagome, I didn't mean to be-" Haruhi was cut off as Kagome silenced her with a rough pat on the back.

"Don't worry dear cousin, I was merely teasing you," Kagome stated as she looked away from her blushing cousin to stare off into the clouds her expression undecipherable.

'Well,' Haruhi thought to herself. 'At least she has her humor still intact…but I can't help but wonder why she seems so distant and where did she go when she was missing?'

* * *

The large marble hallways were impressive and displayed the prestige almost as visibly as the exterior of the building. Clusters of girls were gathered around gossiping while chivalrous boys strided past them, confident smirks on their faces. Walking through the hall Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch feeling stares on her person. Glancing out the corner of her eye she almost blanched when she saw a group of girls discretely eyeing her. Staring openly at the group of girls that were whispering to each other excitedly while staring, Kagome was about to turn to Haruhi only for the girls to notice her attention on them. When their eyes made contact the girls squealed causing her to wince at the loud squeal.

"Damn crazy yellow buffalo," Kagome muttered causing a small giggle to escape from Haruhi.

"Kagome, I think they believe you're a boy," Haruhi stated as she focused on the huge hall of Ouran high school searching for their class.

"Well, you don't quite look like a girl either," Kagome replied with a bland face, she didn't really care if the foolish girls thought she was a boy or girl as long as they kept their distance.

"Kagome," Haruhi's soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts as they stopped walking in front of a classroom. "1-A, this is our class."

"Hn."

Haruhi sweat dropped at the reply before stepping into the class with Kagome trailing after her. The room was illuminated by rows of windows, far more welcoming than her old public school. Boys lounged against desks talking amicably while girls fluttered from friend to friend with deceptively sweet smiles. Glancing around the class, Kagome dismissed almost everyone until her eyes fell on a pair of twins. They looked similar with topaz eyes and auburn hair that sent a slight pang of longing for her lost kit; however, she was intrigued by their auras which were completely different from each others. One had a calm, relaxed blue while the others was a more expressive, brash orange.

A small smirk slipped onto Kagome's face causing a group of girls to squeal with hearts in their eyes as they gushed about the new and mysterious student.

Unused to being near such a "dangerous" male they ignored the shorter male beside the taller one and offered kind smiles only to be met with a dark scowl. Turning away from the annoying yellow buffalo her eyes slid past the twins who were grinning at her with identical smiles, their topaz eyes shining. Noticing Haruhi shifting nervously, Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. Her guarded eyes lightning momentarily.

"Haruhi, calm down," she said softly only to earn more squeals from the girls at a display of affection.

Haruhi gave a sheepish expression noticing Kagome's face. "Gomen."

"It wasn't you," Kagome responded as she sent an annoyed glare at the females that were slowly inching closer.

"So you guys must be the Fujioka cousins," the twins stated together as they appeared on either side of Kagome and Haruhi.

The one with the calmer aura wrapped an arm around Kagome, while the other wrapped his arm around Haruhi.

"I'm Kaoru," the one with his arm around Kagome said.

"I'm Hikaru," the one by Haruhi added.

"We're the Hitachiin Twins!"

"Remove your arm from my person," Kagome ordered coldly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

She had at first been amused at their antics before sensing Haruhi's immense discomfort which only served to piss her off. Kagome held back a pained gasp as Kaoru accidentally jabbed his elbow into her side in his haste to retract his arm.

"Kagome are you alright?" Haruhi asked, her tone concerned as she grabbed her cousin's shoulder, only to immediately let go as she winced. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine," Kagome replied shoving Hikaru and Kaoru away from them just as the teacher came in. Scowling darkly at their worried expressions.

"Everyone form a line in the front of the room," the teacher ordered as the students quickly quieted down and did as he said.

Standing beside Haruhi, Kagome ignored the probing eyes of the twins. No doubt they were probably wondering whether they had hurt her in some way. Kaoru had so much guilt in his aura it was suffocating. Opening one she looked at the two twins before focusing on Kaoru.

"You did nothing to injure me, so don't feel guilty for the false belief that you could cause me pain," she said coldly but could feel the relief of both twins.

"Fujioka Kagome you will be seated between the Hitachiin brothers, please take your seat. Noticing the two mischievous grins Kagome mentally groaned, unconsciously rubbing the bruise Haruhi had unknowingly grabbed.

* * *

Fear gripped her as she ran, her weapons had become useless, her powers powerless as she thought of using them on him.

She would never fight him.

The night was freezing and clouds were rolling in, signifying a storm approaching. Blood stained everything she looked at as she stumbled around in the forest she had become so well acquainted with, nothing made sense anymore.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver and red to her right and before knew what was happening claws tore into her flesh, ripping a scream from her throat. Her eyes glowed white in her powers but she suppressed them.

She would never hurt him.

He wasn't in his right mind and no matter what she couldn't betray him. But then as she turned around to face him her eyes widened as she met cold golden eyes not crimson. He wasn't being controlled or influenced by Naraku. This attack was of his free will.

Even as her powers built up she couldn't help but grieve as she fought back, all the while murmuring sweet words of love to him before unleashing her miko powers so he was purified, unable to ever be reincarnated. The robes of the fire rat and the beads of subjugation fell to the ground as the once half demon became dust.

She had killed him.

* * *

"Fujioka-san!" someone called.

Not opening her eyes Kagome tilted her head in acknowledgement. The person obviously wasn't talking to Haruhi because she sat at the desk behind her and her cousin would have immediately answered, so whoever it is must be referring to her.

"Hm?"

Everyone gasped at her lack of respect causing Kagome to merely snort as she opened her eyes with an expectant look at the teacher.

"Fujioka-san if you are so well informed with the information in this class why don't you tell us the Shikon no Miko's last words to her hanyou lover?" the teacher asked expecting Kagome not to know and make a fool of himself.

Silently facepalming a wry smile crossed Haruhi's face as she shook her head. Hadn't the teacher been informed Kagome had gotten into Ouran because of her extensive knowledge on Nippon's history but especially the Sengoku Jidai?

" 'I will love you forever my hanyou, my friend and for that I will hate myself for being unable to hate you as you do I. Remember my love even in death.

" 'If the fates allow I hope for you not to be in hell but heaven, for you have saved and loved-as I have witnessed with my own eyes-far more than the sins you have committed…remember my love,' "Kagome said with so much raw emotion and anger everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Those were the words the Shikon no Miko spoke when she killed the hanyou, Inuyasha...at least that is the flowery version history has gifted this era with...her actual words were far less structured, of course history has a way of twisting such stories to make them more 'appropriate'."

The girls in the class all sighed in admiration as Kagome smirked at the teacher.

"Anymore questions?" The teacher sputtered indignantly as Kagome turned her head to look out the window.

"Such a rebel!"

"So mysterious!"

"He's so passionate…just imagine!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she heard a few of the whispers before blocking out all the sounds and closing her eyes. A bitter smile briefly crossed her lips, it seemed as though not even the Legend of the Shikon no Tama had remained untainted.

'Kagome since when do you challenge a teacher?' Haruhi thought sadly. 'There seems to have been something drastic that changed your life. Since when do you say the Shikon no Miko and her lovers name with such disdain? I thought you loved that story…'

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Uhh...K-kagome!"

"Shh...quiet Haruhi, just hold still and it won't hurt as much..."

"B-but...itai!"

"Quiet...I'm trying to pull it out...you wanted this."

Glaring at Haruhi's tangled hair in frustration a sharp sigh left Kagome's lips as she released the sticky hair. "It seems like this gum isn't coming out anytime soon..."

Picking up a knife she quickly sheared the long brown locks off with deft movements before Haruhi even knew what had happened. Eyeing her handiwork Kagome shrugged before standing and leaving Haruhi's room intent on finding the boy who dared to mess with her innocent cousin, slipping the knife subtly into her pocket.

Staring bewilderedly at her hair lying in a mess around her Haruhi sighed and began to sweep the hair up. Slightly curious of how her hair looked she glanced into a mirror on the wall and instantly dropped the dustpan and broom. Her hair was...so EDGY! Smiling Haruhi ruffled her shortened locks and quickly retrieved a pair of scissors intent on adding a bit of her own creativity.

"..."

Eyeing her cousin's extremely short and unruly hair with slight amusement Kagome slipped into the kitchen and ruffled Haruhi's head.

"I got carried away..." Haruhi admitted sheepishly after a pointed look from Kagome who merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE EDIT...I WILL BE EDITING THE OTHER CHAPS AS WELL...SORRY FOR THE INCONVEiNCE...**


	2. Chapter 2: Tulips for Beautiful Eyes

Title: The Broken Rose

Chapter 2: Tulip for Beautiful Eyes

**A/N: This Chapter has been edited as of January 21st 2014.**

* * *

Kagome followed Haruhi as she looked for a place to study in, examining the marble columns they passed with bored eyes. Unfortunately, Haruhi had wanted to stay at school for a while to study believing she would get more done without her otou-san being a constant distraction. Kagome of course didn't want to leave her alone in a unsafe "territory" despite Haruhi trying to convince her to get rest at home after noticing her falling asleep on her feet. However, even though she was tired Kagome refused to leave and instead trudged faithfully behind her pint-sized cousin.

"All the libraries are full of people! How can I study when everyone's talking? And there are four of them-FOUR LIBRARIES!" Haruhi ranted and Kagome smirked in amusement as she took the lead.

"What did you expect dear cousin? Kids at normal schools don't study in libraries...why would the brats we're surrounded by be any better?" Kagome said loftily eyeing groups of gossiping girls with distaste. "This is worse than a normal high school...much worse."

"Come on I'll help look for a place you can study in, the sooner you can study, the sooner I can sleep," Kagome muttered rubbing her face with a hand and letting out a loud yawn.

"Kagome, why exactly have you been so tired lately?" Haruhi asked innocently though it caused Kagome to stiffen at the inquisitive tone.

"Homework," she lied. 'You would never understand.'

"Oh, I didn't realize you cared about your studies so much, especially after barely a week in school," Haruhi replied lightly. 'Why can't you trust me anymore?'

A tense silence fell over the cousins as they continued walking, their footsteps echoing in the empty hall, neither willing to give the other a break. As they reached the end of the hallway Kagome looked at the pair of fancy doors with a raised brow before looking at the sign above them.

"Music Room 3," she read as she glanced back at Haruhi.

"It seems quiet," Haruhi admitted her doe eyes examining the room from over her round glasses. Kagome felt two extremely familiar auras on the other side of the door along with others she hadn't felt before, but she didn't stop her cousin as the girl opened the door seeing as none of the auras seemed very malicious. Suddenly a strange breeze blew out of the door and flower petals assaulted them causing Kagome to cough at the powerful scent.

"Welcome!" a chorus of males greeted them as the door clicked shut behind the cousins'.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she pulled Haruhi behind her, examining the boys that were all poised on a couch in the center of the room before eyeing the door warily...weird. Letting out a huff she rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Greetings, I humbly welcome you to the host club," a tall blonde with indigo eyes came up to them a charming smile on his face that would have made any girl swoon; however, Kagome and Haruhi just stared blankly at him.

"Host club?" Haruhi asked moving away from the leering blonde only for her back to hit the closed doors while Kagome remained unmoving barely an inch away from the male.

"Oh, just boys," the Hitachiin twins stated boredly, appearing on either side of the blonde to look over his shoulder. Kagome's eyes met the twin topaz causing them both to gain slight blushes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these two young men in your class?" a man with an icy exterior and glasses spoke up as he examined a folder in his hand before snapping it shut. Kagome examined him thoughtfully while trying to keep the blonde at bay.

"Yeah, the one with glasses is a bookworm-" Kaoru said casually with a shrug.

"He on the other hand…" Hikaru gained a smirk as both twins leered down at Kagome.

"He has potential."

Kagome looked away from them at those words as she felt the other hosts turn their eyes on her. She didn't know what they meant by 'potential,' and something told her she didn't want to know.

"Well, welcome to the Ouran Host Club most prestigious honor students," the one with glasses said with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"WAIT!" the blonde did a double take as he looked at the pair in a new light. "You are Fujioka Haruhi and you are Fujioka Kagome, you two are the infamous scholarship students!"

Moving from behind Kagome, Haruhi looked around anxiously. "How do you know our names?"

"You do realize it's not everyday our esteemed academy welcomes commoners," glasses explained as he closed his folder with a snap and tucked it under his arm.

"It seems you know our names, however we know nothing of you," Kagome's smooth silky voice quickly caught the attention of the host as he focused on her.

The boy held a slight sneer on his face his cold eyes steady on Kyoya, obviously miffed at being called a commoner. Tamaki paused for a moment as a hard look entered his eyes, confusion filling them before it disappeared. The reaction was similar to an aristocrat being called a commoner but if Kyoya was right (which he always was) then Fujioka Kagome was most definitely a commoner.

"Ah yes how impolite! I, my lovely Kagome and most honorable Haruhi, am Suoh Tamaki," the blonde gave a bow as he took her hand in his while sending Haruhi a charming smile.

Kagome yanked away from him the sneer on his face darkening as Tamaki tried to move past him to take Haruhi's hand. Blocking Tamaki's access to Haruhi, Kagome turned back to the rest of the males, eyeing them expectantly.

"I am Ootori Kyoya," glasses said his eyes glancing over the cousins, critically analyzing them.

"You know us," the twins stated and Kagome nodded her head curtly while Haruhi scowled remembering their antics during class.

Kagome blinked as a small energetic child bound up to her, holding a cute pink stuffed rabbit.

"Hello, Kago-kun and Haru-kun! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call me Hunny! This is Usa-chan!" Hunny held up the stuffed rabbit with a smile before returning to the quiet rather intimidating boy that stood behind him.

Kagome rose an eyebrow, she had barely noticed him but now that she did she felt an overwhelming sense of calm, the man's presence was extremely soothing. Unnaturally so.

"And this is Morinozuka Takashi but we call him Mori!" Hunny introduced for the silent male.

Nodding Kagome turned to the door.

"Now I know who to avoid…namely Suoh," Kagome said cutting Tamaki off from his continued harassment of Haruhi. Wondering when the greasy snake had slipped behind him.

"WHAT!" Tamaki wailed appearing beside Kagome before glancing at Haruhi, then Kagome, then the rest of the host club his eyes lighting up in realization.

"I never would have thought the two scholarship students would be so openly gay," he murmured softly but it was just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Gay?" Haruhi whispered her eyes meeting with Kagome's playful blue orbs who was clearly amused by the blonde's assumption.

'They believe we are both male…how idiotic…however this could prove to be entertaining for the time being.'

"-So what type of man do you prefer?" Tamaki asked with sparkling indigo eyes, recovering from his thoughts almost immediately. "The strong-silent type-"

Mori's eyes caught Kagome's causing the man to blush slightly while Kagome brushed it off.

"The boy Lolita-" Hunny looked up from Usa-chan with a cute grin and a wave. Kagome had to refrain from shuddering at the thought, were girls really into...little boys and wasn't it called Shota?

"The little devil type-" Both twins linked arms as they gazed at the shorter males mischievously. Haruhi scowled as they winked.

"How about the cool type?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a finger, a small smirk adorning his face.

"But I think-" Tamaki reached his hand out and grabbed a rose while smiling at the cousins. "-you're into a guy like me." The blonde grasped Kagome's chin, lifting her head so their eyes met.

Clawed fingers grasped her chin as she tried to look away. "Kagome, please!" his soft plea won her over as silver blue and golden amber eyes met in a fearful battle.

"Kagome, I love you."

Pushing Tamaki away harshly she allowed her cousin to steady her shaking form her eyes locked on Tamaki with a wild, untamed almost fearful look. Having fallen into an offensive stance Kagome relaxed her tensed muscles glad that they couldn't tell she had been close to attacking the blond idiot.

"Kagome-chan?" Haruhi murmured softly clutching at Kagome's shirt.

"Wow!" Turning her head sharply her eyes softened as they landed on Hunny but hardened at his next words. "That stance! It's one of the old techniques for offensive attacks only a few people in the world can actually use that style! Mori! Isn't it amazing? Maybe he'll teach us!" the small boy exclaimed excitedly to his larger counterpart.

Kagome blinked at the small blonde's exuberance, it rivaled Shippo's. Glancing at Hunny she smiled to herself. His aura was strong, he was most likely one of the strongest fighters in the world despite his small stature…but it still didn't match a youkai's strength.

Trying to regain her thoughts her eyes slid to Takashi's calming aura. He was curious, she could tell, a bit apprehensive but curious nonetheless.

"An old friend taught me those techniques…as a way to protect myself from…" Kagome trailed off realizing her slip up.

"Fujioka-san why would you need to protect yourself?" Kyoya asked causing her to freeze up as she regarded him coldly.

"Kagome?" Haruhi's soft pleading voice caused her eyes to be torn from Kyoya as she met the distant stare of her cousin. "What do you mean? Who could you possibly need to protect yourself from?"

Though guilt slowly engulfed her, Kagome ignored the questions as she pinned her cousin with a cold gaze. She would never tell Haruhi the truth, some things were best left alone and her past was one of those. No matter what Kagome would not allow her own cousin to become immersed in a world she never knew existed.

"Kagome! Answer me! Why can't you seem to trust me like when we were kids?" Haruhi finally became impatient as she cried out, completely oblivious, or just ignoring the inquiring gazes of the host club.

"We are no longer children, Haruhi," Kagome stated calmly, her eyes hardened in their resolve. "Be quiet. You're making a fool of yourself."

The host club was silent as the cousins exchanged words. Tamaki watched with a void expression. Kyoya wrote down some notes, his glasses glinting as he watched the anger radiate off Haruhi and complete disregard from Kagome. Hikaru absently wrapped an arm around his younger brother, pulling him closer to his side while Kaoru wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, there was no sexual intention behind the touch, rather security, knowing that they weren't fighting. Hunny watched sadly, Usa-chan limply hanging by his side. Mori glanced down at his own cousin, slightly relieved there were no secrets between them.

"Kagome why are you lying? I trusted you when you told us you were fine that nothing had happened-"

"Shut up, Haruhi," the anger in Kagome's voice caused everyone to freeze. Haruhi shuddered at the tone and took a slight step back almost afraid Kagome would lash out. Never had Kagome used such a cold, angry tone with her or held such a distant expression on her face. "Did you ever, even for a moment, stop to think that I may be protecting you, from what I had been running from before you began accusing me?"

"B-b-but-"

Ignoring Haruhi's stammered attempt of a response Kagome continued. "I'm trying to protect you like I couldn't protect them."

Haruhi's eyes widened at those words before muttering a soft 'gomen' and receiving a nod in acceptance. She had realized immediately Kagome spoke of her family and felt like cursing herself for trying to accuse her cousin of lying…there was still so much that she didn't know about her.

"So Kagome why don't you join the club?" the twins asked breaking the tense silence as Hikaru quickly moved to wrap an arm around Kagome's waist and Kaoru's around her shoulders.

Perking up, Tamaki pushed them both away as he grasped her chin and tilted her face to get a better view. "Hmmm…your face is very nice, very feminine however these bangs blocking your eyes must be hiding the truly dull color of blue-"

Brushing away the bangs from her eyes Tamaki froze as he stared into the most entrancing eyes he had ever seen. The twins quickly peered over his shoulders only to gasp, their jaws dropping open.

"Hn. Haruhi, I think it's time we leave," Kagome stated as she pulled away from the blond and grasped her cousins hand, guiding her to the door. She was sick of the ridiculousness of this 'host club.'

"NOOO!" Tamaki protested quickly latching onto Kagome's arm and yanking her back. Unprepared for the rough treatment she released Haruhi's hand. Noticing Haruhi stumbling from the loss of support Kagome quickly pushed away from the blond idiot and used her body to cushion Haruhi's. A pained groan escaped Kagome's lips as their bodies collided. Haruhi was sprawled over Kagome her glasses broken on the floor while blood began to seep through Kagome's white shirt.

Scrambling off her cousin with a slight gasp Haruhi took a shaky step backwards. The amount force she had fallen into her cousin was a lot but not enough to break the skin just bruise…unless Kagome had fallen on something sharp…

"Fujioka-san are you well?" Kyoya asked slight concern laced with his usual arrogant tone while the rest of the hosts watched dumbly, unsure of what to do.

Ignoring the 'computer host' or whatever the blonde idiot prince had said he was Kagome pulled herself to her feet watching Haruhi with unreadable eyes. The girl was mumbling to herself, something about the percentage of possibility that Kagome could possibly start bleeding due to the amount of force she had fallen into her with.

Sighing Kagome walked closer to her cousin. "Listen, Haruhi I'm fine it was just a small fall." That was a lie and Kagome knew it. It had hurt like hell and she was definitely not okay…if she didn't get new bandages to wrap her wounds again, she had no doubt that she would pass out.

Haruhi refused to meet her cousin's eyes as she slowly took in the form of Kagome's body. Then she stumbled backwards as her large brown eyes took in the amount of blood was dripping onto the ground.

"Haruhi!" Kagome called out her own eyes widening as she took in the vase behind her cousin. She quickly forced her body to move as she reached out to grab Haruhi's collar to keep her from tumbling into the vase, however it was too late as a small bump sent the vase to the ground, shattering as it connected with the floor.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Kagome murmured her eyes quickly examining the other's body like Haruhi had done earlier. Seeing no blood or shards of the vase on her, Kagome's body slumped in relief, her guard temporarily down.

"I'm fine, but what about you Kagome, you're bleeding," Haruhi whimpered her eyes trained on her cousin's blood.

Kagome smirked as she pulled Haruhi to her chest in an almost painful embrace smearing blood on her in the process. "I'll survive."

"Oh, how poetic!" Tamaki gushed over the scene.

"Hey boss, Haruhi doesn't look so bad without his glasses," Hikaru stated peering into the large doe like brown eyes.

"But that doesn't really matter seeing as that vase was worth at least 8,000,000 yen," Kaoru finished with a grin.

"W-w-what?" Haruhi asked weakly as Kagome stiffened and released Haruhi from her arms, the poor girl mumbling about how many thousands go into a million.

"We'll pay you back," Kagome said as a frown took over her features.

"With what?" the twins asked. "As it is, you two can't even afford the school uniform, you can't possibly pay in money."

"So Tamaki what should we do?" Kyoya asked casually, though from the smirk on his face he already knew what the blond would say.

"Well Fujioka-san and…Fujioka-san," the blond began as he took a seat, his expression serious. "I'm sure you've both heard of the saying 'When in Rome do as the Romans do." Kagome felt dread start to take over her being as she glanced at Haruhi's frigid form.

"If you can't pay in money, you'll pay using your bodies! You will both work off your debt as hosts!"

Kagome blinked before sighing, for a moment she had thought it would be some worse form of punishment. Glancing at the bemused look on Haruhi's face she relented. Maybe these weirdos would be good for her. "Whatever."

"Hey boss, don't you think-"

"They both might need-"

"A makeover?"

Tamaki's eyes lit at those words while the Fujioka cousins seemed to shrink back, their faces going pale.

"Mori, get contact lenses and bandages from the doctor!" Kagome watched as the tall male silently left.

"Kyoya, call my hairstylist!"

"Already on it," Kyoya said in reply, a silver cell phone in his hand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru-"

"Got It Boss!" Kagome tensed, prepared to throw the twins off her and Haruhi before a sharp stabbing pain went through her spine and she was forced to relax as the twins dragged them off. '…right, my wounds reopened…greeeeaaaaaattt,' Kagome thought sarcastically to herself.

"Tama-kun! What about me?" Hunny asked jumping up to get Tamaki's attention.

"Hunny-sempai…why don't you…" the blond looked at the older but smaller boy thoughtfully.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hunny asked, becoming even more excited, positive that Tamaki had an awesome job for him to.

"Why don't you go eat some cake?" Tamaki suggested not noticing Hunny's now depressed mood as he stabbed a piece of cake with his fork.

* * *

"Haruhi, Kagome are you done yet?" Tamaki called as he waited with the rest of the host club outside the dressing room. The curtains shuffled and Haruhi stepped out with an uncertain expression, tugging on her periwinkle blazer.

"Can I really keep this uniform?" her large doe like eyes peered out at the blonde. Her hair was all fixed up and the uniform fit her slender body perfectly.

"You look like a girl!" Tamaki exclaimed as he admired her.

"Yeah, yeah Haruhi! You're so cute!" Hunny joined in happily.

Everyone quieted down as the curtains ruffled once more and Kagome stepped out of the dressing room.

His bangs were trimmed back so you could see his beautiful, captivating sapphire eyes that were speckled with gold and had a ring of silver around the pupil. His hair was in a long ponytail and his silver earring glinted in the light. His uniform was a bit rumpled and large on him and he had adamantly refused to get rid of his black combat boots. The top button of his shirt was undone so his slender neck and choker was more noticeable. No one spoke, where Haruhi was cute and adorable, Kagome was sexy and alluring.

"Ahhhh! My children look like girls! ADORABLE!" Tamaki squealed, causing Kagome to cringe at the high pitch. And here she thought only females could make their voices that high...then again Tamaki wasn't the epitome of masculinity.

Ignoring the blond Kagome walked over to Mori. Pausing in front of the tall male she smirked and gave his chest a rough pat, seeing at that was really the only part of his body she could reach without being obscene. "Thanks for the bandages."

Mori looked surprised, as did the rest of the hosts, but placed his hand on top of Kagome's head and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Come on Haruhi, it's time to go, I promised Ranka I'd walk you home," Kagome said as she moved to the entrance of the host club.

Haruhi nodded giving the hosts a small wave. "Coming Kagome."

Waiting for her cousin to exit first Kagome glanced back at the host club with a smirk. "It seems you've made my cousin happy."

Kagome trailed off as her eyes became cold and she left with the door banging shut behind her. 'However, if you hurt her…You'd better hide.'

* * *

**OMAKE**

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_"Oh my god…!"_

_"Ughhhh.."_

Hikaru watched as another customer fainted with a bored air. Kaoru plopped down on his couch with a sigh.

"I don't see why Tamaki hasn't gotten anyone to clean the blood up yet. The customers keep passing out when they see it," Kaoru muttered watching as another girl swooned.

"He just likes playing knight," Hikaru rationalized.

"Fair Maiden have no fear!"

"I thought he was freaked out by blood too…?"

_**CRASH**_

_"TAMAKI-SAMA!"_

"There he goes…"


	3. Chapter 3: A Violet for Faith

Title: The Broken Rose

Chapter 3: A Violet for Faith

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update but my grandfather died last Friday and then my best friends dad died on Sunday so I had no time to write…so in honor of them both I decided to make this a more…familyish chapter? -_-'

Well Enjoy! And when you review please tell me who you think Kagome should be paired with and why…thanks! Also I don't think the YYH will be part of this but I'll put the poll back up.

Love You Pop-pop-you'll always be in my heart! 3

* * *

"_Ms. Higurashi, I'm not quite sure you're grasping the situation…your brother is liable to never wake up again…we are trying to think of everyone's best interests…yours included and honestly we believe that what you want is asking to much…"_

Kagome glared at the phone clutched in her hand, the golden specks in her sapphire eyes flared dangerously. How dare this 'doctor' ask her to end her brothers life? She had told them once if not one hundred times that she would never give up on her brother…he deserved the chance to live again.

"Tazumi-san, I'm not quite sure _**you**_ quite grasp the situation…I've already made my opinion on this matter clear and was merely calling to check up on his status. However, I believe you trying to force me into this position of giving up on him is a bit unlawful and I doubt the Ootori family would appreciate such a lawsuit against them…don't you agree?" Kagome asked icily, her tone scathing and a small twisted smirk marred her face as she heard the sharp intake of breath.

"_I assure you Ms. Higurashi, we have taken into account your…beliefs however you are in no position to be making claims that you could sue us…you are barely able to pay your brothers hospital bills…and we are also taking into account your brother's best interests…Are you sure keeping Souta alive is what's best for him?" _

The slightly strained voice of the doctor made a feeble attempt to sway the stubborn girl's mind. No doubt they thought she was insane for keeping a comatose boy stabilized for so long but Souta was her otouto…she would never lose faith in him.

"Actually _Tazumi, _you are in no position to make such statements of me. You know as well as I, that I am keeping up perfectly fine with Souta's expenses. And do not assume to know my own otouto's best interests when you have not known him a day in your life…I expect a call if he has worsened or changed in any form…"

There was another sharp intake of breath from the other side causing Kagome to roll her eyes. This doctor was starting to irritate her…if he didn't pick up his act and back out of her family's business she would personally make sure Souta's doctor was changed and the blundering baka she was talking with would never hold a job in the medical field again.

"_Very well, Ms. Higurashi I'll be sure to inform you if there is any changes at all…"_

"And one last thing Tazumi-san, when I come to visit if I find anything wrong, worse, or different from the last time I had visited…I'll personally see to it that you will never rise in the Ootori business…or any other business for that matter…am I understood?"

"_H-hai, Ms. Higurashi…S-S-Souta will be safe, I swear to you-"_

Kagome snapped the silver, blue cell phone shut with a snap, not bothering to listen to whatever else the doctor was blabbering about. Running a hand through her now loose hair a sigh escaped her lips and her façade melted as she wiped away the makeup that was under her eyes, to reveal dark bags. Her eyes shifted instinctually towards the shoji door of the room Ranka had provided her with. Hearing the running water from the sink and the clink of plates and glasses, Kagome let herself relax knowing Haruhi was washing the dishes and her Uncle was working.

Lying back on her futon she tossed her cell phone down carelessly and her eyes swept around the small dimly lit room. The walls were a plain shade of forest green and her possessions she had brought with her were scattered randomly around on the floor. The only true sign of the room being hers were the twin katanas hanging on the wall in a cross while her bow hung next to them, the quiver still filled with arrows. The ceiling that held a mural of stars across the inky night sky of the Sengoku Jidai and one picture of her family encased in a golden frame stood on her nightstand.

Lazily reaching a hand up Kagome grasped the frame and brought it eyelevel to her face. The smooth pads of her fingertips gently traced over the smiling faces of the Higurashi's longingly before moving to the back of the frame and easing open the back. A colorful picture fluttered onto the futon while Kagome placed down the picture of her family to pick up the one of her Sengoku Jidai family.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how she had finally gotten a picture with her most cherished friends and allies. It had been right before the final battle and Kagome had asked a young youkai soldier of Sesshomaru's army to take a picture of the original Inu-tachi. Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed his usual frown on his face in the corner of the picture. Sango, with Kirara on her shoulder, stood beside Miroku who had a red handprint on his face, both smiling brightly. Kouga, with Ginta and Hakkaku, grinned charmingly at the camera his usual smirk in place. Then at the other corner Sesshomaru stood regally with Rin hanging onto both his and Kagome's leg, Shippo beside her and Jaken in the background a crown of flowers on his head while Kagome smiled happily. Even Ah-Un had made it into the picture, it's two heads just making it into view.

Tucking the picture back into the picture frame with care Kagome got up stealthily as she heard the water stop and a tired yawn escape Haruhi's lips. Listening to the padded footsteps making their way down the hallway Kagome waited until she heard the shoji door of Haruhi's room close, before making her way into the hall and then quietly slipping out the front door not noticing the doe brown eyes watching .

* * *

Kagome lounged tiredly on a couch in the host club letting loose a yawn every couple of minutes, hhe looked around the music room with bored eyes. The females around him were giggling to themselves however he didn't spare them a glance as he examined the other members critically.

**Tamaki Suoh; High School Second Year: Host Club King**

Kagome watched in interest and also disbelief when many girls swooned when Tamaki 'graced' them with a lovely smile and a rose in greeting before telling them false cheesily romantic stories and spouting fake promises. While the blond was an idiot Kagome had to grudgingly admit he was definitely charming…or princely.

**Kyoya Ootori; High School Second Year: Vice President/Shadow King**

"You know Kagome part of being a host requires you to at least acknowledge these young ladies," the shadow king said appearing by Kagome's side. Kagome shrugged, his only real concern was Haruhi, and since Tamaki had sent Haruhi to get groceries he momentarily had no concerns.

"What about you Kyoya-senpai are you not in… 'high demand?'" Kagome questioned but immediately regretted speaking as the women all squealed.

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses, "I am mainly in charge of the clubs finances…including background information…so enlighten me Fujioka-san…why can't I find anything on your past?"

Kagome smirked his eyes sparkling secretively, completely ignoring the annoying sighs from the yellow buffalo, as his eyes locked with the Shadow King. He knew Kyoya was King of Information and couldn't wait to watch him struggle to find out more about his past…especially when most the answers laid in one if his family's own hospitals.

"Your going to have to dig a lot deeper but even then you might not find much…or you might just regret it," Kagome stated with a yawn his eyes wandering as Kyoya gained a slightly curious expression.

**Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; High School First Years: The 'Close' Hitachiin Twins**

"Hikaruuu!" Kaoru whined out his twins name as his brother told their guest a story.

"So he had a nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed and then he had to wake me up to comfort him," Hikaru said with a laugh as he paid no attention to Kaoru.

"I asked you not to tell anyone…" tears fell from his eyes and Hikaru blinked in surprise, not expecting such a reaction.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru," murmured Hikaru as he gently grasped Kaoru's chin so that their eyes met. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Kagome watched in amusement as Hikaru's head bent down closer to Kaoru's face. "You were so adorable, I just had to tell them."

"It's okay Hikaru, I forgive you," Kaoru muttered.

The females watching squealed with delight with blushes on their faces. **"The beautiful brotherly love!"**

Looking up the twins eyes met with Kagome's causing both twins to blush. Kagome raised an eyebrow at their actions before shrugging it off, probably just trying to stay in character. Turning away he didn't catch their whispers.

"You know Kagome looked just like a girl with his hair down and the light shining on him…" Hikaru mused.

"Yeah, he did…he looked more beautiful than any girl I laid my eyes on before," Kaoru agreed a blush still staining his cheeks.

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka; High School Third Year: 'Hunny' and Takashi Morinozuka; High School Third Year: 'Mori'**

"Sorry were late," Hunny called out with a yawn, while blinking the sleep from his eyes on Mori's back as the stoic boy walked into the room.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, we've been waiting so long…" one of their customers called out from her seat on a couch.

"I'm sorry," Hunny said, staring up at them with wide brown eyes as Mori placed him gently on the ground, "I fell asleep waiting for Takashi at the kendo club."

The girls squealed at Hunny's 'adorableness' and at Mori's coolness as Mori just gazed gently down at Hunny not saying a word. Feeling someone watching him Mori turned, blinking as his gaze caught with Kagome's. Kagome smirked in a silent greeting and Mori raised his hand in a small but friendly wave.

"I'm still kinda sleepy," Hunny admitted, rubbing his eyes cutely.

The girls around him began to fawn over his 'cuteness' with Mori watching his smaller cousin.

**Haruhi Fujioka; High School First Year: Host Club's Dog/Host**

Noticing the doors to the host club fly open Kagome stood from his seat, ignoring the protests of the customers around him and made his way to Haruhi. Taking the bags from his cousin's arms, he sighed quietly, happy to be near Haruhi where he could watch over her.

"Are you well, Haruhi?" Kagome asked his eyes scanning her body over for any wounds.

Haruhi blinked her large doe like brown orbs in confusion, "Oh course, I'm fine I just went to the grocery store."

Seeing the hidden concern in Kagome's stormy eyes, Haruhi gently grasped her upper arm in a reassuring grip. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Kagome gave a disbelieving look before wincing as squeals met her ears.

"Awww! Kagome-kun and Haruhi-kun are bonding!" a group of females had gathered around the two, heart's in their eyes as they clutched their hands to their chests.

"Kagome-kun in so protective!"

"Haruhi-kun is so adorable!"

Suddenly the host club 'king' spotted the pair and bounded up to Haruhi, his azure eyes gleaming with joy as he noticed the attention they were gaining from such lovely princesses…but it still wasn't as much as him.

"You've come back from your chores. Now did you get all the correct items?" Tamaki asked expectantly.

Haruhi blinked before taking a container of instant coffee from a bag Kagome held for him. Tamaki accepted the container but looked at the words in confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's coffee," Haruhi answered with annoyed expression. "What else would it be?"

"…But I've never seen this brand…" Tamaki admitted scrutinizing the label. "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"Nope, it's instant coffee."

"_**Instant coffee?" **_the women around them exclaimed with confused expressions.

Kagome rose an eyebrow at the reactions before placing the bag on a coffee table and plopping down lazily on a couch to watch what would most likely be an amusing show.

"Isn't this the type that you only add hot water to…? The commoner's coffee?" Tamaki asked excitement in his eyes as he clutched the container tightly, in amazement.

Almost instantly a crowd formed around the small group, everyone wanting to catch a glimpse of the commoner's coffee.

"So poor people really don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans…" the group of people nodded in pity. Kagome let out an annoyed growl as a group of buffalo got to close to him, his eyes warning them to stay away.

"Hm, commoner wisdom," Kyoya muttered appearing beside Haruhi and casting Kagome a warning look. Kagome snorted and looked away…it wasn't like he would really hurt them…but a broken bone or two would teach the yellow buffalo a lesson.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru mumbled appearing behind Kagome to reach over feral boy's body to grab a container of instant coffee from the bag that had been placed on the table.

"That's a lot less than what we usually pay for," Kaoru responded to his brother as he took a seat on the couch beside Kagome.

"I'll go back and buy different coffee," Haruhi offered before adding more darkly. "Sorry for not buying you guys more expensive coffee…"

"NO!" Tamaki raised his hand to stop Haruhi from leaving as he shot into a pose, his eyes gleaming in determination and silence fell across the room. "…I will drink this coffee!" he proclaimed holding the container of coffee above his head.

Everyone but Kagome and Haruhi gasped as the females let out awes of admiration and cheered him for his bravery.

"Alright, Haruhi-kun, Kagome-kun seeing as the two of you are commoners,you shalll make the commoners coffee!" Tamaki ordered, walking to a large table, his customers and the other host club members following. Kagome scowled at being called a commoner before smirking at Haruhi's dumbfound expression. Watching Haruhi making her way to Tamaki, grumbling the whole way, she made to follow but stopped as she heard a snide voice.

"Oh, Tamaki," Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye at the red haired woman sitting on a nearby couch sipping tea. "Your taking this silly joke to far…Your palate won't be able to stomach that commoner's crap. You shouldn't drink it just because he bought it."

"Girl, cease your infuriating attitude, jealousy suits no one," Kagome growled out, the woman's attitude irritating her mood as she placed her hand on the couch and gracefully flipped backwards over her couch to land easily before the woman.

"I don't understand-" the startled woman began, trying to seem innocent.

"If you ever make a comment concerning Haruhi or in any way, shape, or form threaten her…your life will be forfeited to me," Kagome snarled, her usually bored eyes become feral. The woman paled as she noticed Kagome's threatening eyes and sharp canines that were bared at her.

"Kagome!" Tamaki called causing her to turn away from the frightened girl. The girl let out a breath that she had unknowingly been holding. It was a frightening experience to have the feral host so close to her…at the same time exhilarating…Ayanokoji glanced at Haruhi, her eyes filled with hatred…what made that boy so special that Tamaki and Kagome both protected him?

**Kagome 'Fujioka'; High School First Year: Rebel/Feral/Mysterious Host…**

"You know threatening customers isn't highly recommended…or allowed," Kyoya stated lightly appearing by Kagome's side.

Kagome growled lowly in his throat, surprising him, "She threatened what is mine, if she harms Haruhi, I'll kill her." Kyoya blinked at the seriousness in his tone…he didn't think that Kagome would follow through with his threat.

"So feral!" a group of girls surrounded Kagome as Kyoya somehow managed to slip away.

"So possessive!"

Sighing Kagome pushed her way through the girls, making her way to the table just as Haruhi finished making the coffee.

"Ladies," Tamaki said charmingly raising a cup of the commoner's coffee high into the air. "Let us drink!"

The four girls with cups in their hands looked down at it's contents unsure before exchanging uneasy glances.

"Are you sure this is edible?"

"My father will be angry if he finds out." Another girl spoke up. Suddenly Tamaki grabbed the girl and held her in a low and passionate dip, his face mere inches from hers.

"Would you drink it if I fed it to you mouth to mouth?" Tamaki questioned his indigo eyes sparkling.

"Y-yes!" the girl gasped clutching her coffee cup while the other girls watched on with hearts in their eyes.

Kagome shook his head at the blond's actions before casually swiping a cup off the table. Giving a slight smirk as he brought the cup to touch his lips, he downed the contents in a gulp before letting out a relieved sigh. The response was almost immediate as the women that had been watching her attacked the instant coffee each wanting to try it since Kagome-kun had drank it.

* * *

Sitting down on a couch Kagome's eyes narrowed as he noticed Kyoya and Haruhi talking before they softened as Hunny skipped up to Haruhi with his favorite rabbit, Usa-chan. Glancing at Mori he noticed the stoic male was also paying attention to the pair. His eyes focused on Hunny.

"Ummm…..Kagome-Kagome-kun, I-I-um-" a girl began to speak but began sputtering as Kagome turned icy ords on her.

"Out with it already girl, I get bored of your incompetence."

The girl blushed not seeming to care about Kagome's insult. The yellow buffalo that sat beside the girl also flushed at hearing the rebel host's mysterious voice directed at their friend.

"Well, you just seem to care about Haruhi-kun so much…you seem so protective and I just was wondering why?" the girl stated.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the comment before his eyes slid up to examine the elaborate ceiling as he leaned back to lie down on the couch. The girls all let out short squeals of surprise before quickly calming themselves as Kagome shot them a glare from the corner of his eye.

"Haruhi…" Kagome began not realizing the rest of the host club members, excluding Haruhi were listening in. "We were close when we were younger. He lost her mother and I lost my father, we seemed to fit."

Kagome's eyes glazed over in memories and pain over took his expressionless face. "As it turns out the last time we saw each other was when we were both eight…shit happened and my okaa-san and jii-chan were killed. My otouto…"

Kagome's voice faded as he thought about Souta, his hand clenched into a fist, nails digging into her flesh. Suddenly a girl gasped and Kagome snapped out of his trance like state to feel a dull pain in his hand. Noticing the small rivets of blood running down his arm he slowly unclenched his hand and looked down in surprise at the four, rather deep gashes her nails had made. A larger hand grasped his gently and Kagome looked up to see Mori holding his hand, a concerned expression on his face.

"Kagome," Mori murmured the boy's name as he examined the injured hand. Glancing around the tall boy Kagome held back a gasp of surprise to see the other hosts gathered.

"Here Kagome-kun-"

"-let us help!" the twins spoke up moving forward to take her hand as Mori stepped back. Surprisingly the twins gently bandaged her hand, both had frowns on their faces but didn't speak as they focused on their task.

"Kagome-kun!" Hunny cried bringing him cake as he plopped down beside the taller boy. "Here have some cake!"

"Kagome…" he looked up to see Tamaki standing above him with an unreadable expression on his face while Kyoya stood behind him, an Ootori Family First Aid Kit in his hands. But Kagome's eyes didn't linger on the blond as she noticed Haruhi standing a bit behind him. Her eyes were wide with a soft understanding smile on her face.

"Kagome," Haruhi murmured. Both cousins reached their hands out to each other, as they caught Kagome gently pulled Haruhi to sit beside him, a content smile on his face. "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

Kagome looked away at those words. 'Another empty promise…' Hearing a small Kagome visibly paled as he glanced back to face a group of love struck girls.

"Damn it!" he muttered as all at once the girls all squealed nearly causing her to go deaf.

"**All the hosts were BONDING!"**

"Kagome, you poor thing!"

"So defiant!"

"Mori held his hand so carefully!"

"Did you see how Kyoya took out his family's own medical kit!"

"Ahhh! Then the Hitachiin Brothers bandaged his hand together!"

"Hunny is so sweet, sharing his cake with him!"

"Tamaki and Kagome had such a similar expression!"

"OH MY GOSH! The way they reached out to each other! And Haruhi comforting Kagome! Aiiii!"

Turning back into Haruhi's now amused embrace, Kagome attempted to block out the high-pitched banshees…failing miserably.

* * *

"So, senpai why did you send me on errands but let Kagome host?" Haruhi asked Tamaki, noticing his unusual dark mood. Almost instantly Haruhi regretted asking as the blond brightened up immediately, her pity disappearing.

"Awww! My lovely child!" Tamaki exclaimed grinning madly as he pulled an annoyed Kagome to his side. Letting out a breath of frustration Kagome didn't bother to hide his annoyance…he had been walking past when the blond idiot decided to drag him over.

"Look at Kagome, Haruhi," Tamaki ordered. Haruhi sighed but obeyed and had to hold back a giggle at the look Kagome was sending the blond. "Look at his cold and collected features. The way his bangs hover over his eyes so that when you peer into the stormy depths of his eyes that hold so many secrets, you are immediately entranced!" Tamaki cried as he himself gazed into Kagome's darkening orbs. "The way his eyes draw you in…"

Pulling away from Kagome with a blush Tamaki coughed before continuing. "You, Haruhi are not yet ready to host. You must capture a woman's heart with a single glance…and you Kagome must treat women with more respect!"

Kagome snorted at the comment, he would only treat women that earned his respect with the courtesy and as far as he was concerned the yellow buffalo were really none of his concern.

"You must be a gentleman, like me," Tamaki explained before striking a pose, "You must flaunt your good looks with gentlemanly mannerisms."

"But does that really matter?" Haruhi wondered, causing Tamaki to gasp. "I thought that who a person is on the inside is what really matters, not if they're male, female, or what their appearance is."

Kagome smirked at that, her cousin definitely provided interesting entertainment.

"I don't even understand why you made up this host club anyways."

"Oh! How cruel!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically a hand covering his heart, as Kagome took a seat to watch the 'show.' "It's not often that the kami creates such a person as myself-beautiful-both inside and out!"

Haruhi blinked slowly trying to comprehend what the blond, who was still gushing over his perfection, had just said, while Kagome watched in amusement. A deep chuckle came from his throat, catching the attention of the other hosts.

"What are you doing Kago-kun?" Hunny asked as Kagome eagerly watched as Haruhi started to mutter to himself, ignoring Tamaki's ranting.

"I'm watching the show Hunny-senpai," Kagome explained with a small almost unnoticeable smile. Hunny returned the smile with a cute grin as he watched the 'commoner' and the 'King' interact.

"_**Hey Kagome," **_the Hitachiiin twins said smirking as they leaned over Kagome's form, mischievous grins adorning both faces.

"Hey," Kagome replied absentmindedly patting their heads as he watched Tamaki demonstrate the proper way to set down a cup, while Haruhi kept mumbling.

"So," Hikaru plopped down on her left.

"We were curious," Kaoru plopped dwon on her right.

"_**Why were you bleeding yesterday?"**_

"There was too much blood for it to have been because of your fall," Kyoya added appearing by the side of the couch his eyes skimming over a file. Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling only to see Mori with Hunny perched on his shoulder towering over her. _'So that's where Hunny went…'_

"I got into a fight," he admitted softly after a moment of silence.

"_**Why?"**_ was the chorused response.

"It was to protect my family-" _'My Sengoku Jidai family, seeing as I failed my real family…and yet…' _"-I failed," Kagome stated as his eyes slid back onto Haruhi just in time to see his cousin shout out, all the while ignoring the curious and bewildered looks from the other hosts.

"OBNOXIOUS!"

"What!" Tamaki shouted as his face morphed into one of horror before he disappeared to a dark corner to sulk in.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked slightly alarmed. The twins who had also been watching burst into laughter as they patted his head.

"_**Good job, Haruhi!" **_

Ignoring them Haruhi made her way over to the blond. "I'm sorry senpai…I actually thought your lesson was very…enlightening?"

The blond jumped up with a huge grin. "Ah, yes I knew you enjoyed that lesson! Who wouldn't, when such a perfect being as myself…"

Kagome looked away from the scene as the 'King' began rambling, unaware of the five sets of eyes trained on him.

"Haruhi, I believe it's time to leave," Kagome stated after a couple of minutes, his eyes focused critically on the setting sun.

Haruhi blinked as he glanced at his cousin. "Kagome, what do you mean? We don't really need to get back at any time."

Kagome stiffened knowing the other hosts were probably curious now to. Ignoring his cousin for a moment he glanced around the spacious music room that was know empty of the yellow buffalo, silently reveling in the silence.

"…I have to go somewhere," he admitted after a few minutes.

"Where?"

The innocent question went unanswered as Kagome turned his head sharply, a frown marring his features. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

The other hosts shared Haruhi's frown, wondering what Kagome could possibly be hiding. Haruhi couldn't help the anger that was bubbling up in her or the sadness that Kagome still didn't trust her enough. Where ever she had been going was probably the place she was talking about.

"It has to do with _him,_" Kagome finally hinted causing Haruhi's expression to morph into one of pity and sadness. "Have faith in me, Haruhi."

"Let's go," Haruhi murmured softly, without asking any more questions.

Kagome nodded curtly her cold eyes glancing at the hosts who watched in confusion. Tamaki had once more become serious, Hikaru and Kaoru were attempting to seem unobtrusive, Hunny was watching from Mori's back, his large brown eyes expressing more wisdom than his child like form expressed. Mori had a slightly confused but curious look on his face, Kyoya had a calculating expression…causing a small growl to slip past his lips, he was undoubtedly started piecing everything together. Turning, Kagome lead Haruhi out of the club a small barely noticeable nod sent in the hosts' direction.

Large doe eyes watched as Kagome once again slipped out of her room in the middle of the night. They followed her movements as she walked down the hallway before Kagome disappeared from sight, the click of the door closing the only signal that her cousin had left.

Staring into the darkness, Haruhi sighed softly. _'What's going on Kagome…? What are you doing?'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I wanted to make this a bit longer but maybe I'll just make the next chap longer…Anyways I will probs be updating this story as well as CAGED and maybe a Inu/POT crossover sometime next week. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Zinnia Thinking of a Friend

Title: The Broken Rose

Chapter 4: Zinnia; Thinking of an Absent Friend

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and have been having a writer's block…like a huge brick wall type block…and btw anyone who has written reviews thank you all so much! You guys are the only reason I decided to even update.

***Important: Kagome and Haruhi will be referred to as he, him, his, until they are discovered by the hosts…or something like that…sorry it's been awhile I need to figure out what I'm doing -.-'**

* * *

"Hm," Kagome hummed thoughtfully his gaze locked on Haruhi who was telling the customers with him about his mother's death, he had no doubt thought it was a good sob story and indeed it was.

Hearing Tamaki's praise and Kyoya's comment about Haruhi being a natural brought a smirk to Kagome's lips. However it slipped away as he caught sight of the redheaded woman glaring at Haruhi. Leaning his head back on the couch to get a better view he momentarily glanced at the girls sitting on the couch across from him.

"So Kagome…" the timid girl from the day before spoke up still hesitant, but more boldly. "You never finished your story yesterday."

Losing interest in the thinly veiled jealousy of the redhead, Kagome regarded the shy girl with an arched eyebrow, evoking a deep blush from the girl.

"B-but if you don't want to I-"

"Stop stuttering, it mars your beauty," Kagome said with a bored expression as he looked down at his bandaged right hand, ignoring how the girls had hearts in their eyes and the other girls around them started giggling madly.

"I'm protective of Haruhi because in a way he is the last of my family…if anything were to happen to him that I could've prevented…I would never be able to forgive myself. I cherish him more than I do myself…he has a bright future ahead of him," Kagome's face morphed into a gentle smile thinking of his cousin. "That's why I'll protect him with my very life."

Silence settled over the entire room as everyone stared at Kagome's content smile, he seemed so at peace thinking of Haruhi, happier than anyone had ever seen him. Haruhi stared at his cousin with soft eyes, he hadn't realized Kagome felt that protective of him, it explained why he was so worried for his safety all the time, he didn't want to lose anyone else. Kagome's sapphire eyes opened to meet Haruhi's large brown ones. An understanding passed between them as Kagome slowly smirked and Haruhi smiled sweetly.

Then the moment was broken as customers began sobbing, applauding, and squealing. Tamaki appeared by them with tears flowing out of his eyes and a sniffling Honey by his side while Mori stood protectively behind Honey with warm eyes. The twins appeared by Kagome and carefully hugged him while rubbing their faces against his. Kyoya stood in the background smirking but as he pushed up his glasses Kagome caught a glimpse of warmth in his coal black eyes.

* * *

Looking around the almost empty room Kagome sighed contently as he leaned into the comfortable couch.

"Do you want some cake?" Honey asked plopping down beside Kagome on the couch.

"Hm?" Kagome glanced at the young looking boy. Noticing the slice of strawberry shortcake he held out, he accepted it with a small nod.

"I like strawberries," he murmured causing Honey to smile at him.

"Really? Me too!" the small blonde exclaimed before shoveling cake into his mouth.

Kagome gently ruffled his hair causing Hunny to look at him in surprise before smiling at him, his mouth full of cake. Lifting a bite of cake to his mouth Kagome chewed slowly, savoring the delicious cake. Glancing at Honey, his eyes softened, he reminded him so much of Shippo. His gaze lowered as he placed his cake on the table, his appetite gone.

Mori, who had been watching the interaction, became concerned at the distant look in Kagome's eyes.

"He's reminiscing," Haruhi's soft voice caught his attention as he turned to see the short boy observing the usually quiet host. "You know…Kagome's had a difficult life, more than he'll admit. He never wants to burden anyone with his emotions and always brushes them off."

Haruhi closed her eyes not realizing she had gained an audience of the other hosts. "In the past years, he got sick…so sick…then he disappeared and no one knew where he went until he randomly appeared and when I saw him again…it was as though he'd seen war…his eyes were so haunted…and sometimes when he is reminded of something he gets that faraway look in his eyes."

Mori nodded in thanks to Haruhi's explanation of the enigma named Kagome. Looking back he smiled seeing Honey's head on his lap while Kagome rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"You know Tamaki," Kyoya began pushing his glasses up on his nose as he faced the blond. "We really don't know much about Kagome."

The twins whom had been listening in nodded in agreement.

"Yeah were in the same classes with him and Haruhi," Hikaru stated.

"But all we really know about him is that he knows a lot about history and is even smarter than Haruhi, who is a HUGE nerd, but Kagome doesn't even try," Kaoru added.

"Yes, Kagome is quite the puzzle," Tamaki mused, a hand on his chin. "Well I'm sure with some encouragement, he'll open up to us…we are a family after all!"

* * *

"I don't care what Hitomi has to say we are not going to try and out buy our partners company! That's the most foolish idea I've ever heard of!" Kagome practically yelled into her cell phone as she took a seat on her futon.

"_Higurashi-san, you must understand that by buying desirable corporations we could double the value of-"_

"Urusai! I don't care for these idiotic proposals you and the rest of the board has voted for or do I have to remind you who created this company in the first place?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"_Your-your father Higurashi-san…."_

"Hai, and what happened when he died?" she prodded venomously.

"…_the board took over…"_

"And what happened to the ratings?" Kagome urged with a sigh.

"_They decreased hugely…"_

"Hai, very good Tadashi-san but there's one more thing…what happened when I regained control of the company?"

"_You made an alliance with a rival," Tadashi replied harshly only to be quickly reprimanded._

"And that alliance was only necessary because of the board creating that stupid rivalry in the first place! You idiots almost destroyed my family's company!" Kagome yelled into the phone before taking a deep breath. "The only reason I haven't fired you yet is because of negotiations that still need to be cleared with the courts due to the illegal deals that were made before I regained control. However, once that is over and you are stripped of the money that was stolen from my family, you and the rest of the board will never be able to find any job of worth."

"_Higurashi-san you can't due this!" Tadashi exclaimed his anger clear over the phone._

"Watch me," Kagome replied. "You should have thought of your family before double crossing the Higurashi Family. Your foolishness almost put us in poverty…it's time I return the favor."

The line went silent for a moment before she heard the phone being taken from Tadashi and heard the deceivingly soft voice of the man she had believed she could trust.

"_You'll regret this Higurashi-san, a woman can't survive in this type of work…I will make sure you crumble. You and the rest of your pathetic family," Nobuo murmured sweetly as though he were speaking to a lover. "I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself, hand over the company to me and when you're of age I'll wed you so it's permanent and I'll even keep the name Higurashi."_

"You amuse me Nobuo-san," Kagome laughed mockingly though her knuckle white grip on the phone showed her displeasure. "I would never marry a bastard like you; I wouldn't dare dishonor my family in such a way as to marry someone of such a low, dirty status as yourself."

Hearing the roar of anger on the other side Kagome let out a loud mocking laugh to enrage him even more as he let out a string of curses. So lost in her revelry she almost missed the light padding of feet right outside her door.

"Kagome?" Haruhi asked, sliding the shoji door open and Kagome quickly snapped shut her cell phone.

"Hai, Haruhi?" Kagome answered as she leaned back on her futon.

"I heard you yelling…is everything alright?" Haruhi wondered as she entered Kagome's domain and perched beside her on the futon.

"Everything is fine Haruhi…just a call to the hospital…" Kagome easily lied as her eyes closed.

"Oh…" Haruhi murmured softly as she picked up the picture frame of the Higurashi Family smiling happily and traced over Kagome's old carefree face. "How is Souta doing? Has anything changed?"

"Iie," Kagome muttered. "He's the same."

Placing the picture frame down Haruhi laid next to Kagome on the futon and hugged her softly. She knew Kagome, despite her cold and collected attitude, was torn up over the fact Souta was in a coma. "He'll be ok."

Hugging Haruhi back, Kagome rubbed her head gently as her cousin began to silently cry. "Of course Haruhi."

* * *

Frowning Haruhi looked around the classroom anxiously. Her bag was gone and the Host Club would undoubtedly be waiting for their arrival. Knowing Kyoya he would double their debt for being late.

"I can't seem to find my bag," Haruhi told Kagome as her cousin gave her a questioning glance.

Kagome's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion, Haruhi would never misplace her bag, she wasn't clumsy.

"Come," Kagome ordered. "We'll look for it and who ever took it will regret their actions."

Haruhi shivered unconsciously at the threat in Kagome's voice before following her raging cousin down the hall.

"Kagome, we should just get to the club, we're going to be late," Haruhi stated noticing the time.

"Who gives a damn? We can be late one time," Kagome murmured, clearly annoyed as they stopped in front of a window. Glancing outside a vicious growl was ripped from her throat. "It doesn't matter, I found your bag."

Following Kagome's gaze, Haruhi gasped as she noticed her books floating in the shallow fountain. Racing outside the Fujioka cousins set to work on retrieving Haruhi's belongings. Haruhi quickly rolled up her pants and took off her shoes and socks before stepping into the cool water. However, Kagome carelessly tossed her shoes and sock to the side before walking into the water, mindless of the water soaking her pants. Helping Haruhi collect her books vicious thoughts of what she would do to the person who dared steal from Haruhi ran through her mind.

"Kagome did you find my wallet?" Haruhi asked frantically searching.

"Iie," Kagome replied.

"Damn! It has all our food money for the week."

"Are you looking for this?" a deep voice asked. Turning Kagome smirked as she spotted Tamaki with Haruhi's wallet. Haruhi's eyes lit up as she made her way to Tamaki's side and accepted her wallet back.

"Arigato Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed tucking away her soggy wallet.

"Of course, it was no problem for such a perfect individual such as myself," Tamaki began praising himself. Smirking Kagome ignored his antics as they made their way back to the Host Club. Glancing at Haruhi's dripping bag caused a dark expression to cross her features. The person who messed with _**her**_ cousin would surely pay.

* * *

Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Kagome looked up to see the twins grinning at him.

"Just roll with it," Hikaru murmured into his ear. Kagome raised an eyebrow but complied with the demand as he relaxed into the embrace.

"You know Kagome we wouldn't mind you 'joining' us," Hikaru than stated suggestively as Kaoru rubbed his face against Kagome's in agreement.

"Hmmm…" Kagome hummed in thought as he smirked causing a delighted sigh from the customers.

"It would be fun…you, me, and Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured alluringly.

"I'll consider it," Kagome mumbled his eyes locking hypnotizing with Hikaru's. A blush quickly enveloped Hikaru's face and he was relieved it fit the part. There was just something about Kagome's eyes and personality that attracted him.

Kaoru purred contently before Kagome glanced at him with the same smoldering look causing the same reaction as his twin. Turning away Kaoru knew without a doubt he was attracted to the smaller male, though he would never admit his attraction to another man-his brother didn't count.

Noticing the wide eyed, drooling customers surrounding them Kagome pulled away from the twins and hurriedly made his way back to Mori and Hunny, sighing in relief as he made it away before the girls erupted into squeals.

Smirking at Mori in greeting Kagome lounged out beside him, sending a small wave in response to Hunny's cheerful greeting.

Kagome enjoyed Mori's presence he was quiet but would reply when spoken to and when he did speak his voice was soothing, a change from the energetic twins, dramatic Tamaki, and Kyoya who also had a soothing voice…he always told her something bad so he didn't count. But there was something more…Mori's aura was a strong emerald green, it emitted comfort and protection. Protection was something Kagome missed…she missed feeling safe but when she was with Mori she felt safe like when she was with Inuyasha. Her eyes darkened and she lowered her eyes as thoughts of her once beloved hanyou flooded back to her mind.

'Traitor,' her treacherous thoughts supplied but her heart cried out in opposition.

"Kagome?" Mori's large hand came down to rest on his head.

Looking up at the tall host Kagome smirked in reassurance, though his face was pale.

"Don't worry about me," he said softly.

"Kagome's so dreamy!" a loud shriek caused Kagome to look around and finally realize he was surrounded by yellow buffalo.

"What the hell!"

Suddenly Kyoya appeared with his folder tucked under his arm. "Because you refused to see any customers today and seemed more inept at moving around, we've set up random couches around the room for customers to observe you," he stated calmly, ignoring the venomous glare.

'So I'm like a caged animal…at least they aren't coming near me,' Kagome thought as he laid out on the couch with a huff not noticing Mori's small smile or Kyoya's fond glance. "Personal stalkers."

Feeling a malicious aura Kagome looked up from his comfortable seat beside Mori, slightly surprising the tall male. Looking towards Haruhi his eyes focused on the red haired woman sitting with his cousin at a table.

'The bitch from yesterday,' he realized in anger. 'She threatened Haruhi…'

"I don't like that woman," Kagome confided lowly to Mori's unasked question. Mori nodded in acceptance, he to had seen the dirty looks the woman sent Haruhi and even Kagome, so it was surprising she had requested Haruhi.

"Hn."

Turning away from the view of the red haired customer, Kagome hoped the woman had enough common sense as to not sign an early death warrant. Mori placed his hand on top of Kagome's head trying to console him. Just as Kagome began to relax under the light touch and the calming chattering of Hunny there was a loud crash and scream. Kagome's head snapped around harshly as Mori's hand slid off his head. The table Haruhi had occupied was flipped over, the items all scattered on the floor.

"Nooo Haruhi!" the red haired woman cried out dramatically, hurting Kagome's sensitive ears. "Someone get him off me! He assaulted me!"

Haruhi was over top the woman whom was lying on the floor. Her cousin's eyes were filled with confusion and shock.

"How dare that vile bitch try to pull something like this?" Kagome hissed his eyes briefly flashing silver. Mori blinked but had no time to comprehend what he had just witnessed as Kagome seemingly disappeared only to reappear yanking Haruhi off the ground.

"Oh, that wasn't assault!" Kagome snapped at the now frightened girl, as he pushed Haruhi behind him. "I'll show you what that word really means!"

Taking a step towards the girl Kagome quickly ducked out of the way as two pitchers of water splashed on Haruhi and the annoying red haired girl. Strong arms wrapped around him and Kagome let out a loud growl.

"Release me!" he ordered his eyes locked predatorily on the screaming redhead. Mori shook his head negatively before looking around for Hunny to make sure he was ok.

Dropping the empty pitchers the twins sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads.

"_**Well that didn't go as planned."**_

"Why did you do that!" the redhead screeched as Tamaki helped her to her feet.

"What beauty…" Tamaki murmured taking her face into his hands. "However you are not of high enough class to be our guest." His eyes hardened as he glanced at Haruhi's bag. "You were the one that dumped Haruhi's bag into the fountain, were you not?"

"Tamaki this is ridiculous!" the female tried to reason.

"Haruhi is not the type of man to attack a woman, that I know personally," Tamaki finished as though she hadn't spoken.

"You fool!" the woman cried out, running from the room in tears.

Kagome frowned slumping in Mori's tight hold. He had been hoping for some broken bones or screams of pain…but it seemed the Ouran Host Club only supplied broken hearts. Then again it was the girls fault for falling in love with illusions. Noticing Kagome had calmed down and didn't seem like he would chase after the customer Mori let him go.

"Did she hurt you?" Kagome asked walking up to a soaked Haruhi. Haruhi shook his head and gave a small yelp of surprise as Kagome yanked him into a hug, even though he was drenched and getting Kagome wet.

"Good."

Haruhi heard the soft comment and pulled away to give his cousin a soft smile. "Don't worry so much Kago-kun; I can take care of myself."

'Sure you can Haru-chan,' Kagome thought affectionately, releasing Haruhi.

"Seeing as you lost us a customer," Tamaki began thoughtfully, shattering the cousins' moment. "Your quota is now 1000 customers…each!"

Kagome stiffened and the hosts watched as his whole demeanor darkened, "HELL NO!"

"If you try to run away, you should know the Ootori Family has 100 armed police at their service and…do you have a passport?" Kyoya cut into the conversation smoothly, his glasses giving off a sadistic glint.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the threat, it seemed rather meager. Glancing at Haruhi's tensed form he sighed loudly. "Whatever."

* * *

All the hosts were in the dressing room waiting for Haruhi to finish changing out of his wet clothes. Kagome lounged against the wall in boredom, his clothes were still wet but he had refused Tamaki's offer to change, something about the glint in his eye had seemed suspicious. Not to mention Kyoya would probably add a dry cleaning bill onto their already large debt.

Watching in amusement as Tamaki stumbled around with an armful of towels Kagome's eyes widened as the blond grabbed the curtain that hid Haruhi from view. Reaching to grab the blond, Kagome growled in displeasure as he pulled the curtain back. All the hosts head swiveled to see Haruhi clad in a lacy tank top clearly showing she was female, despite her lack of breasts.

"You idiot," Kagome growled grabbing Tamaki by the hair and throwing him back against the opposing wall, causing him to drop the curtain and hide Haruhi from view.

Stepping in front of the curtain, Kagome took in the expressions of the other hosts. The twins were grinning at Tamaki's misfortune, Hunny was chatting away to a lifeless Mori, and Kyoya was going over his data, all were completely unfazed that Haruhi was female. It seemed as though they had all realized what the idiot prince had over looked.

Looking over at Tamaki, Kagome had to bite back a laugh; he sat slumped numbly against the wall muttering to himself.

"Cross dresser…"

"Senpai, are you ok?" Haruhi called from the other side of the curtains causing Kagome to snort.

"You're a girl?" Tamaki asked weakly.

"Biologically, yes," Haruhi answered pulling back the curtains and stepping out from behind Kagome to reveal her wearing a female uniform.

"Kawaii."

Noticing Tamaki's reddening face Kagome narrowed his eyes before whacking him over the head.

"In your dreams," he hissed, knowing Tamaki was probably fantasizing about Haruhi. Turning to Kyoya, Kagome sent him a cold glare. "Don't even think about using her to your advantage."

"I can't believe you'd think so low of me, Kagome-kun," Kyoya replied with a sly smirk.

Rolling his eyes Kagome glanced at the twins who tried to appear innocent. "And you two…she isn't your toy."

Sharing a look Hikaru and Kaoru faced Kagome and nodded with Cheshire grins. _**"Of course not Kagome…"**_

"After all-" Hikaru started.

"-we found something equally entertaining to amuse us." Kaoru finished.

"_**You!" **_

Sighing Kagome threw a half hearted glare at Haruhi, who was giggling at his disgruntled expression.

Rubbing the spot where he was hit Tamaki looked down at the cold male with a thoughtful expression. "How do we know you aren't a girl too, Kagome?"

Immediately Kagome felt himself being scrutinized by the other hosts.

"Whoa, really Kago-chan?" Hunny cried out with stars in his eyes. "You're really a girl? But you're so tough!"

"Hn." Mori's dark gaze pierced Kagome's form.

"You'd be a pretty girl," Hikaru muttered his eyes drinking up Kagome's form.

"Yeah," Kaoru added.

"_**But if you were a girl you'd probably have massive breasts!"**_

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that and watched Tamaki brightly flush while Haruhi turned a deep red.

"Come on Haruhi, it's time we leave," Kagome ordered.

Nodding Haruhi grabbed her bag and began to follow Kagome to the door but quickly turned around to face the hosts with a smile.

"Don't worry, I can still be a host," she reassured. "And I'll make sure to call you 'dude' or 'bro.'"

Sending one last wave to the hosts Haruhi followed Kagome out the door.

"BUT KAGOME YOU NEVER ANSWERED THE QUESTION!"

Ignoring the shout as they descended the huge stair case Kagome grinned as Haruhi broke into giggles.

"How long will you make them 'suffer?'?" Haruhi asked once they were out of hearing range.

"Hm." Kagome thought of an answer. It had never been her intention to deceive the other hosts but it was entertaining to have them believe she was a he while they already knew Haruhi was a girl. "As long as it provides to be a source of entertainment."

* * *

Dark, coal eyes hidden behind glasses studied the monitor of his computer. As long and hard as he searched a 'Fujioka Kagome' was not appearing. It seemed as though Kagome had no records, no medical records or school records.

"Kyoya-san, is there anything you'll be needing?" a butler asked walking into the darkened room.

"Hai, I want the birth records from the Japanese Database for anyone named 'Kagome,'" Kyoya answered.

"That could take awhile, sir," the butler replied, not quite fazed by the request.

"I don't care, use whatever sources necessary," Kyoya ordered with narrowed eyes.

'Just who are you Fujioka Kagome…or is that even your real name…?'

* * *

Seeing the light in the hallway finally go out and Haruhi's door close, Kagome silently slipped out of her room and soundlessly exited the Fujioka household.

Flipping over the rail Kagome landed with ease right in front of a sleek white and black sports car. Opening the passenger door Kagome looked at the driver with a smirk.

"Koenigsegg Agera R…this is a step down," she teased.

"I didn't want to draw attention," a cold voice drawled as golden eyes leveled her with a mock glare.

Kagome snorted in amusement before sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door. "The SSC Ultimate Aero would have been a better choice, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Miko, we have much to discuss."

….

….

….

"Nice suit, Fluffy."

* * *

***OMAKE***

Walking into the host club with Haruhi and Tamaki, Kagome blew the annoying rose petals away from his face. Looking around with narrowed eyes Kagome ignored the confused expressions from Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Kyoya asked, as he absentmindedly looked through his black folder.

"Where is it," Kagome demanded icily.

"Where is what?" Kyoya replied with a sigh.

"The damn trigger!" Kagome growled out. "The thing that makes the stupid rose petals attack me whenever I walk in here!"

Arching an eyebrow Kyoya turned his nose up in arrogance. "We don't need any kind of trigger, that is just the natural reaction to when the door is-"

**_CRASH_**

"You were saying?" Kagome said with a smirk, standing on the remains of what had once been a high tech fan that went off whenever the door was opened.

...

...

...

"Your debt has increased by 10 percent," Kyoya answered dryly, his lips pursed as he looked at the mess.

"Kago-chan!" Hunny leaped at Kagome, who easily caught him.

"Hello Hunny-kun," Kagome greeted.

"Kago-kun...why are your pants wet?"

**_THUMP_**

Turning around to see fan girls passed out on the ground Kagome sweat dropped as he looked down at the bottom of his wet pants leg.

"I was in the fountain Hunny."

* * *

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	5. Chapter 5: Poppies Eternal Slumber

Title: Broken Rose

Chapter 5: Poppies; An Eternal Slumber

* * *

A/N: I'm BACK!

…..erm sorry for the late update things have been pretty rough lately so to deal with everything I've been watching movies like splice and watching the Naruto abridged series….but I decided I needed to actually try and regain my happy center sooo…yeah…it's 3 in the morning….and I'm exhausted and I hate the log…but I love clucky…and the cow…damn it…I've lost my sanity…

Anyways….

Please read/review and make me a happy person!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Inuyasha

* * *

Gasps and whispers rose throughout the lavishly decorated lobby and members of the staff immediately stood at attention.

"Taisho-sama! Higurashi-sama!" they exclaimed with low bows as the pair walked past them. Both held looks of cold indifference and neither spared the staff a glance.

Most employees of Taisho Corps were used to the sudden and unexpected visits of the renown Ice Prince, however it was a surprise for all the employees to see the mysterious heiress Kagome Higurashi striding languidly beside him. She was a known friend of the cold business man but she was rarely seen and only spoken of in a whisper, as one of the youngest and richest people in Japan.

But the stories of her youthful beauty didn't do her justice. Dressed in an elegant white thigh length dress with a modest cut and a deep blue over coat with high heels clicking softly against the marble floor and her long raven hair flowing loosely down her back. Kagome caught the stares of women and men alike and walking beside Sesshomaru caused many onlookers to gape at the ethereal sight. The mysterious relationship between the two already had many rumors circulating.

'The host club would be jealous,' Kagome mused a small smirk slipping onto her face. Tamaki the most jealous of all.

Noticing the amused expression of Kagome, Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow but ignored her as they stepped onto the elevator and opted to glare at the employees also occupying the elevator, eliciting an immediate response as they rushed out of the elevator.

"That's one way to clear a room," Kagome muttered as the doors closed securely and the elevator began moving.

Eyes trailing over to the smug Taiyoukai, Kagome's gaze softened into a familiar light color that Sesshomaru had grown accustomed to seeing in when they would cross paths in the Sengoku Jidai.

"You haven't changed much," she whispered softly a sigh escaping her lips. Lifting a hand Sesshomaru caressed her cheek gently, his own eyes softening.

"I have changed in more ways than one," Sesshomaru replied before retracting his hand and watching the small smile that had graced her face fall. "You have as well, miko."

Kagome smirked bitterly, "Hai."

In truth the last time she had seen the Taiyoukai had been when he had appeared at the Tokyo Police Department and offered her a place to stay. But in five hundred years the Taiyoukai hadn't physically changed. His long silver hair had been cut to mid back and his demonic features had been hidden but his molten gaze was reassuring.

"How has your…schooling…been?" Sesshomaru finally inquired after a moment of silence and realizing they were only halfway to the top of his building…why did he have his office on the top floor?

"It is a ridiculous fanfare of screaming, squealing, immature, spoiled brats," Kagome muttered darkly with a scowl, thinking about the annoying spoiled rich children she dealt with on a daily basis. "Not that you wouldn't know…next time you send someone to spy on me be more discreet about it."

* * *

"_Ow, something bit me!" Haruhi cried pausing on their walk to school as she slapped her neck. _

_Moving towards her cousin, Kagome held back a sigh as she felt the slight demonic presence emanating from the back of Haruhi's neck. "Let me get it."_

_Plucking the flea from Haruhi's neck, Kagome created a small orb out of her ki around it and tucked it into her pocket. "Just a mosquito."_

"_At this time of year?" Haruhi wondered before shaking her head and continuing her trek to the school._

_Finding herself in one of the numerous garden of the Academy, Kagome pulled out the orb encased flea and quickly scanned the area with her ki. Finding no one else present Kagome released her ki and quickly grasped the flea between her thumb and forefinger. _

"_What are you doing her Myoga?" she demanded before adding off handedly. "I thought you'd been killed by a rouge youkai centuries ago."_

"_Well excuse me," Myoga grumbled up at her, resisting the urge to sample her delicious blood. "No need to be excited to see me after centuries have past…oh no just contemplate over my nonexistent death."_

_Squeezing the flea slightly, Kagome glared down at him. While she hadn't minded the flea in the past, Myoga had run away in the heat of battle and usually showed up at the most unnecessary times. Not to mention she hadn't really forgiven him for drinking her blood or Haruhi's._

"_Why are you here?" Kagome repeated her eyes icy._

"_I thought I'd visit," Myoga replied defensively trying to pry her thumb and finger apart in an attempt to escape._

"_Who sent you?" Kagome asked, only adding more pressure to stop his incessant struggling. _

"_Gah, fine! Sesshomaru-sama, he wanted me to make sure you were adjusting," Myoga gave into defeat._

_Releasing the flea Kagome tossed him into the air. "Go away, if Fluffy-sama, wants to know how I am he can come himself."_

* * *

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted, he had already dealt with the idiocy of the flea. Why he kept him as a subordinate and didn't kill him was still a mystery.

"I had never thought the Shikon no Miko would be a cross dresser," Sesshomaru remarked ignoring the ding of the elevator, signaling their arrival on the top floor. Instead he reached over, hitting the emergency shut off button, then leaned into Kagome so his face hovered over her own.

"Be careful miko. You're playing a dangerous game, if you wish for them to not find out about your past. You create attachments far to easily," he warned, his cool breath hitting her face.

Kagome placed her hand against his chest and leaned up until their lips were almost touching. "We're playing a dangerous game right now, Sesshomaru."

Pulling away with a pleased smirk, Sesshomaru pressed the emergency button again and turned to the doors his façade slipping back into place. "Prepare yourself, Kagome."

* * *

The meeting room was deathly silent as the board members of Taisho Corps and Higurashi Corps stared at the owners who sat at the head of the table. Higurashi Kagome, sitting just to the right of Taisho Sesshomaru, in a seat reserved for his heir.

The animosity in the room was suffocating. Taisho Corps and Higurashi Corps were merging their advertisement and educational components much to the distaste of the board members of Higurashi Corps.

"Welcome, Higurashi-san and I called this meeting in order to discuss some…unsavory dealings happening in both of our corporations," Sesshomaru began, his cold eyes glinting dangerously at all those seated at the table. "Since the announcement of the merge we agreed on there has been much corruption within both our companies. For Kagome I understand it has been much longer, although we plan to rectify that tonight."

Kagome sent a dark glare at her board members, her eyes lingering on Nobuo. He sent her a charming smile to which she narrowed her eyes even more. There was no doubt he was handsome but his underhanded dealings and cruel personality was off setting.

"-Higurashi-sama, still being in high school has relied on me to help make sure her own company has been running smoothly. As I'm sure many of you remember when Higurashi Hiroshi, the founder of Higurashi Corps was still alive we had many merges and both corporations supported each other. Since his death, our friendly negotiations have broken off and important information has been leaked and twisted. Such insubordination cannot and will not be accepted especially among board members," Sesshomaru continued before pausing to observe which members smelled guilty.

"Those found guilty of disloyalty and betrayal will be stripped of their current status in the corporation, fired, and their benefits will cease to exist. Any money of the corporation's spent on personal grounds will be seized and lawsuits will be filed," Sesshomaru finished with a cruel smirk and glanced at Kagome. "Will you also be taking the same course of action?"

Kagome's gaze hardened as she looked at her board members and stood from her seat, walking to the window, too disgusted to look at them. "Gentlemen, my father handpicked all of my board members himself. He trusted each and everyone of them. And I know many of you are loyal to him and the corporation and that many sons have inherited their father's position so for the most part I cannot hold the original board members completely at fault."

Gazing at the skyline of Tokyo and the area the Sunset Shrine was located in Kagome's resolve solidified. "However it disgusts me to see what has conspired in his absence. Illegal trading, money laundering, dealings with the yakuza…I was once a naïve and kind schoolgirl who saw the best in everyone and wished to deny the evil. But Sesshomaru has helped rid me of that notion."

Rage filled stormy, cerulean eyes as Kagome turned from the window to glare at the men. Sesshomaru bit back a smile as he felt her ki rise to the surface of her skin and could feel the ningens' discomfort. "You have disgraced not only yourselves but have brought dishonor to my family, the latter is unforgivable. When I find those responsible, I will be sure to let your families know of your cheating, scandalous ways. You will never find work in your miserable lives, except the lowest of duties."

Kagome's eyes locked with Nobuo's distraught black eyes. And her lips curled into a smile of satisfaction. "Taisho Corps and Higurashi Corps two departments will be merging. Your votes aren't needed."

"Hn. Those fired will be shown in tomorrow's broadcast," Sesshomaru ended the meeting as he stood and guided Kagome out of the silent room. A smile slipping onto his face as screams of indignation and arguing broke out in the room.

"Not very subtle," Kagome snorted. "Bakas."

"Hn."

"Oh…cheer up Fluffy-sama, I thought you enjoyed firing people."

…

…

…

"You will cease referring to this Sesshomaru as 'Fluffy-sama' lest I cut out your tongue."

…

…

…

"OH NO! DON'T REVERT TO THIRD PERSON!….and here I thought we'd made so much progress…"

"Miko…"

"Hai, Fluffy-sama?"

* * *

"Where were you?"

Kagome stared in shock at her cousin who sat on her bed holding the picture of the Higurashi Family on her lap. Haruhi had never been so bold as to step into her room without permission. Shutting the shoji door Kagome walked over to Haruhi keeping her face blank and tugged the picture out of her hands, placing it on the nightstand.

"Go back to bed, Haruhi," she ordered firmly.

"Iie!" Haruhi's sharp protest surprised them both. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Well you can't always have what you want," Kagome responded coldly, intending to intimidate Haruhi into leaving.

"But I'm your cousin," Haruhi whispered.

"As you are mine…" Kagome replied.

Seeing the cold expression on Kagome's face not waver Haruhi quickly stuttered an apology and stumbled her way to the door only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist and a soft chuckle.

"We are more alike than I thought."

Hugging the bewildered Haruhi, Kagome gently pushed her into the hallway. "Night, Haruhi."

Staring at the closed shoji door in stunned silence, Haruhi blinked before a sour look crossed her face. "Kagome! You completely avoided the question!"

Laughter met her ears. "Better luck next time cousin."

* * *

Kagome easily kept up with Haruhi as the younger cousin barreled ahead.

"Gah! I can't believe we're late! But it's was because of the snow! Yeah, we can use that!" Haruhi panted out as she burst through the doors with Kagome on her heels.

Although, Kagome found it amusing Haruhi felt the need to create an excuse, she knew it was a valid one, the snow despite how much she loved it was harder to run in. It was unusual…Christmas was soon and yet…the empty void left by her family killed the joy she usually felt during holidays…

"_**WELCOME!"**_

The chorus of male voices seemed like an odd sort of déjà vu and Kagome felt as though she were in a parallel universe as she took in the tropical paradise.

The room was completely transformed with palm trees and tropical flowers. And bright clothes decorating any remaining surfaces. Not to mention the room was sweltering and she was pretty sure she could hear animals in the trees…

"Oh, it's just Haruhi and Kagome," Hikari stated blankly. "You guys are late."

"I thought it was a guest so we got in position," Kaoru added.

"I thought it was the middle of December…." Haruhi muttered frantically going over a tiny calendar she kept with her.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, it is," Kagome murmured, getting over his shock and stepping into the room, his façade back in place.

"A tropical paradise for all those frozen little kittens! No need for a kotatsu! And why should such a perfect body as mine be hidden under layers of clothes? Outrageous!" Tamaki declared.

"…ok?" Haruhi muttered still taking in the rooms transformation.

"And December has a very important event!" Tamaki added with a secretive wink causing Haruhi to tilt her head in confusion and Kagome to roll his eyes.

"The Christmas Party!"

Kagome shared a look with Haruhi before sauntering off the a pillowed area, intent on sleeping. "Rich people have too much time on their hands."

* * *

Relaxing on a soft pillow Kagome ignored his fidgeting customers and instead feigned sleep, listened to the conversations around him.

"Oh! Tamaki-sama!" a girl cried.

'Ridiculous,' Kagome thought, mentally cringing at the lovesick girl. He was in no mood to listen to the Idiot King's theatrics.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing for the Christmas Party?" a customer asked.

"Well we reserved the entire hall in the central campus, there will be a lot of dancing," Hikaru murmured thoughtfully.

"And we were thinking of having some casinos," Kaoru spoke up. "Of course there would be rewards and such."

"Actually…" Hikaru's voice lowered and he captured his twin's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I wanted to spend some time alone, Kaoru…"

"Hikaru," Kaoru whined with a blush. "Don't say that…but…I wanted to too…"

"Kagome," the cold collected voice of the male he had come to loath brought him from his (eavesdropping)…ahem…thoughts….

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded, opening a single sapphire orb.

"You can't just sleep in front of your customers…you have a duty to perform," Kyoya answered adjusting his glasses.

"BROTHERLY LOVE!" the loud cry caused Kagome to wince.

"They seem more…energetic…" Kagome attempted to change the subject.

"Oh, hai…it seems being in a state of undress is highly popular, although we had originally planned a Santa Claus' costume party," Kyoya murmured.

"Let me guess you slipped a magazine in front of Tamaki and he fell for it," Kagome stated with a bored sigh.

"In a manner of speaking…"Kyoya replied with a smile. "Now get to work."

" 'Get to work,'" Kagome mimicked as the Shadow King fell back into the shadows. "To hell with that…where's Haruhi…?"

Standing with slight regret from his comfortable bed of pillows, Kagome ignored his customer's hopeful looks and sauntered in the direction where he thought Haruhi was.

* * *

"Damn trees in the room…unnatural…only rich people….no life…Idiot King….stupid Shadow…" Kagome grumbled, trekking around the area and not paying attention until he ran into something hard and sturdy.

"Ah…a tree?"

Glancing up Kagome's eyes widened as he stared up at a shirtless Mori holding a pineapple.

"Nande…?"

Confused by the usually cold and callous male's words and actions Mori placed a hand over his head. Perhaps he was getting a fever?

"Oi! Enough with the touching! Back off!" Kagome growled only to stumble back and lean heavily against a palm tree.

"Kagome?" Mori asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Mori? Ah…gomen…don't know what happened…um…" Kagome's words were fumbled as he stumbled away from the worried host.

"Kagome…" Mori repeated his dark eyes concerned, so focused on Kagome, he barely noticed his cousin climbing into his arms.

* * *

"So, Haruhi why aren't you dressed up?" one of Haruhi's regulars asked.

Sweat dropping, Haruhi quickly hid her embarrassment from earlier with a small smile. "Ah, well…I believe it's more natural to wear warmer clothes in the winter."

"Not to mention he didn't want to look like a fool, isn't that right Haru-kun," Kagome drawled, sliding down next to Haruhi.

Noticing Kagome's flushed face and shaky hands Haruhi bit his lip worriedly and cast him a worried glance.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Haruhi asked attempting to feel his forehead only to be swatted away.

"Fine, fine, little cousin," Kagome muttered and spared Haruhi's awestruck customers a glance before looking away.

For some reason a wave of fatigue had swept over him. It was almost like he was sick…except for the fact he never got sick.

"Excuse me, I believe it is almost my turn," a soft voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts and Haruhi's conversation causing both cousins to turn towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry you must be the one who made the reservation…" Haruhi stated going over the list Kyoya had given her. "Umm…you are…"

"Oh, you're much cuter than I had heard…" the girl said softly and began to murmur something else only for her gaze to land on Kagome. "Oh my…"

"Hm?" Kagome hummed, his own blue eyes catching her light brown as he fanned himself with a hand, unsure of why Haruhi's customer was staring at him but not enjoying the attention.

"I've changed my mind…" the girl said decidedly moving past a confused Haruhi to lean over Kagome. "I've heard a lot about you…dark, mysterious, handsome, and striking…but the rumors did you no justice…You will be my favorite."

Arching an eyebrow at the declaration Kagome looked away from the girl gently pushed her away to stand up.

"You have a reservation with Haruhi…" Kagome mumbled moving past the girl.

"My name is Kaugasaki Kanako, from grade 11 class B," the girl, Kanako called after the uncaring host.

* * *

Kagome enjoyed the peace of the semi-empty music room. The sweltering heat had disappeared with the exotic landscape and Kagome's complexion had returned to it's ivory tone. Haruhi had decided that her chest bindings combined with the heat had caused her cousin to become so fatigued.

SLURP Gritting his teeth Kagome tried to ignore the irritating sound.

SLURP

Slowly standing from his window seat he ignored the questioning gazes from the rest of the host club and made his way towards Tamaki.

SLURP

"I don't understand…" were the only mumbled words from Tamaki that Kagome caught before he shoved the bowel of ramen off the table watching with disinterest as the ramen spilled onto the floor and Tamaki sobbed above it.

"You demon! Oh, ramen…." Tamaki murmured pathetically.

Satisfied that he had completed his objective Kagome made his way towards the sniggering twins and sent them a wink much to their surprise and delight.

"Don't mind the boss," Kaoru said as Kagome reached the couch they lounged on, sliding down to sit next to Haruhi on the couch parallel.

"Yeah, he's just upset that Kasuga-hime, has found a new favorite," Hikaru muttered dryly.

"He shouldn't be so surprised," Kyoya said with a sigh, appearing behind Kagome. "After all it's not like her illness just started."

"Illness?" Haruhi spoke up, ignoring the fact Kagome was toying with her short locks.

"Hai, Kasuga-hime, has a habit of switching hosts every few weeks," Kaoru went on.

"**The so called 'switching guys disease,'" **Both twins explained.

Mori plopped down next to Kagome, Hunny still attached to his back.

"Tama-chan, was her favorite last week!" the adorable blond explained holding up Usa-chan.

Kagome paid little attention to the conversation, realizing it was just Tamaki being stupid and rose an eyebrow at Mori as he caught his discreet glance at him.

"Hm?"

"Hn."

Frowning at the Sesshomaru like response Kagome turned his head away from the confused Mori to focus on making a knot in Haruhi's hair.

"So he's jealous that Kagome's her favorite now?" Haruhi asked innocently only to lean back as Tamaki appeared in her face.

"NO! THAT'S NOT THE REASON!" the blond declared.

"Then what's the problem," Kagome finally demanded, tired of all the dramatics.

"I want…" Tamaki took a pose.

'This can't be good…' Kagome thought sadly to himself.

"HARUHI TO WEAR GIRL'S CLOTHING!" Tamaki exclaimed as hearts filled his eyes in a scary similarity to the yellow buffalo's.

Haruhi gaped at the idiot king and Kagome was pretty sure his own expression matched his cousin's as they both watched the blond rummage around in a trunk incredulously.

"Insane…" they both mumbled only loud enough for each other to hear.

"Daddy wants….Daddy wants to see Haruhi when she looked like this!" Tamaki pulled out a picture of Haruhi's old school picture blown up.

"Nani! You can't just enlarge a picture of me!" Haruhi yelled the not Kagome had created in her hair becoming untangled as her hair stood straight up.

"Huh…weird…" Kagome murmured, slightly upset his hard work had gone to waste.

"**Huh…How did this become…that…" **Hibiki and Kaoru wondered as the host club leaned over Tamaki to get a closer look.

"A kid got bubble gum in my hair," Haruhi recounted.

"She wouldn't let me teach him a lesson," Kagome mumbled.

"And then Kagome did something to my contacts on the first day of school," Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Hmm? Oh yeah…didn't realize they were your contacts," Kagome murmured.

At that Haruhi's eye twitched. "Then whose did you think they were!"

"Your ojii-san's," Kagome said dryly. "He tried to put makeup on me."

"Ah," Haruhi nodded, it was a valid reason. "Anyways, I don't really think it appearances matter that much. And it would be easier for me to fulfill my debt by pretending to be a guy."

"OKAASAN! MAKE HARUHI WEAR GIRL'S CLOTHING!" Tamaki cried to Kyoya.

Kagome bit back a grin. "Heh…mom…"

What a weird twisted, dysfunctional family.

"So Kagome, Haruhi do either of you have any experience at social gatherings?" Hikaru asked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome and Kaoru wrapped one around Haruhi.

"After all at the party, you'll be required to dance," Kaoru added.

"Wait do we have to go?" Haruhi demanded as Kagome stiffened.

"Of course, it's a huge event!" Tamaki appeared at Kagome's side.

"But…I can't dance," Haruhi mumbled.

"Very well then I shall teach both you and Kagome the waltz…if you can master it with in one week and be able to dance at the party, your debt shall be reduced by half!" Tamaki announced.

* * *

About to walk out the door of the host club Kagome caught Mori's eye and a sigh escaped her lips. Moving towards him he bowed slightly to the silent host.

"Gomen, for my behavior, I didn't mean to worry you," Kagome said stiffly.

Hearing no response Kagome turned to leave only to feel pressure on his head as Mori patted her head, ruffling up the braid.

Smiling Kagome nodded to Haruhi as they left together, never noticing the envious eyes trained on Mori nor the wide curious eyes that sparked with a plan.

* * *

"How is his condition?" Kagome asked sharply once the other line was picked up.

"_Higurashi-san, he hasn't changed at all," _the tired voice of Tazumi.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor Tazumi, my patience already wears thin with you," Kagome warned her sapphire eyes flashing in a show of annoyance as she untied her braid and let her silky tresses loose.

"_Souta's heartbeat has increased, he is not conscious but he soon might be or…it could just be another relapse where he pushes himself back even further into his mind. You should come visit him. Perhaps someone familiar will bring him back to reality."_

The grip on her cell phone tightened and a soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips. "I'll be there tonight."

Snapping her cell phone shut Kagome glanced at her closed shoji door in amusement. "Come in Haruhi."

"Uh, sorry," Haruhi stumbled into the room with a sheepish look. "I heard you say Souta's name."

A brief smile flashed across Kagome's face before disappearing as fast as it had appeared. "He may be waking up."

Haruhi's eyes widened to enormous proportions and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Souta-kun…Kagome-chan…you won't be alone…"

Pulling her cousin into her arms Kagome smiled above her head. "I've never been alone…"

* * *

**OMAKE**

Noticing Kagome's fatigued expression the twins thought they should help out their fellow host.

"Oi, Kagome," Kaoru lured the host to him.

"Nani?" Kagome demanded, already irritated enough having to deal with the insufferable heat.

"If, you're so_ hot _perhaps you should come take a nice cold shower with Kaoru and I?" Hikaru offered suggestively.

**"We don't mind sharing towels."**

To tired to care Kagome nodded his consent. "Sure, where the hell are the showers."

Sharing smirks the twins looped their arms through Kagome's neither thinking it would be so easy to take advantage of the male.

"Come on this way Kago-kun," Hikaru cooed.

The scene was broken by the loud squeal of yellow buffalo, instantly snapping Kagome from his daze to pull away from the twins with a huff and storm off.

**"Darn it."**

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6:Bellflower Thinking of You

Title: The Broken Rose

Chapter 6: Bellflower; Thinking of You

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the huge delay…I've been going through a rough patch in life…and while I'd like to say I'm going to tough it out and crank out tons of chapters that is unlikely. I'm not going to abandon this but it will be going slowly and while I really apologize deeply, I just need to sort out a rough time in life and get a roll on…plus I'm still a sophomore in high school, I've got shitty papers to write :P

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS...

* * *

So some questions i get...

**You know how kagome and haruhi broke the vase? Isnt it actually Tamaki's fault for lashing out and latching onto Kagome's arm which made her break the vase? So, shouldnt Tamaki pay? Not Haruhi nor Kagome. -the monochrome illusion**

Hm...well the thought process behind that it is since Tamaki is "King" pretty much whatever he says goes, and seeing as they are 'commoners' they aren't in a position to argue.

**Is it going to be romance in it? If it is, can i be Kagome and Sesshomaru?-animefanlover1**

I do love Kagome and Sesshomaru pairings but I feel as though it would be unfair to everyone expecting a Kagome/Ouran pairing seeing as this is a Inu/Ouran story. But don't worry the pairings are currently undecided and I'm just letting the story lead me in whatever direction so if it leads to a Kag/Sess pairing then so be it!

**Are you loosely basing your story off of "fun and games at Ouran"? I love your story by the way. Does Kagome have any demon blood? You said something about her teeth and her eyes...soo..**

**-dragonfly1339**

Honestly, I was inspired to write this story because of 'Fun 'n Games at Ouran' by ShadowFoxMoon however, while there are certain elements of the story that are similar, this will be quite different. Hmm...demon blood...hmmmm...you'll just have to read and find out...;D

* * *

The bright screen of a monitor reflected off of Kyoya's glasses as he sat in his darkened room, his fingers flying across the keys. Even when knocking on his door echoed around the empty room he never glanced up from his typing.

"Come in."

The door opened with a soft click and a man dressed in a sophisticated butler's uniform entered. Treading slowly to his young master's side Honda couldn't help but feel a shred of pity for the boy. He was so young yet always trying to fulfill the expectations his father set for him.

"Kyoya-sama, I took the liberty of shortening the lists of 'Kagome's' in Japan based on the year born. However, it is a rare name in itself and the only person I found who met your criteria was a 'Higurashi Kagome,'" Honda reported efficiently as he flipped through a file of data.

The tapping of keys stopped as Kyoya swiveled around in his chair to look at his personal servant. He had known Honda since he was a child and Honda was one of three servants who were loyal to him.

"Go on," Kyoya ordered, his eyes hidden from view as his form was eerily illuminated by the monitor.

"Higurashi Kagome was raised on the grounds of the Sunset Shrine. Remaining relatives are a brother by the name of Souta. It appears while Kagome had been away the Higurashi family got in a car crash and rendering the rest of the family dead," Honda continued, his face stony as he recounted the information he had gathered.

"Where is Higurashi Kagome currently?" Kyoya demanded, crossing his arms as a slight smirk settled onto his lips. The mystery known as Fujioka Kagome was finally going to be solved.

"Whereabouts are unknown," Honda finished lamely, cringing under the death glare of the young master. "It appears as though Ms. Higurashi has very high standing friends."

Sighing Kyoya nodded and turned back to his computer. "It appears so…"

...

...

...

"Wait it's a girl?"

* * *

Heels clicked against polished rubber floors and echoed through the close to empty hospital hallway as a figure dressed in an elegant attire made her way towards the private wing. Kagome's sapphire eyes were set in a determined stare, her chin lifted slightly, and her fists clenched. No one would deter her from her goal.

Sesshomaru had arrived at the Fujioka apartment as soon as Kagome called him and brought along a proper set of clothing for someone of her status. It was a slight relief for her burdened mind, she in no way wanted to give Doctor Tazumi any doubts about her financial state.

Glaring sharply at a nurse who poked her head out of a patient's room, a satisfied smile settled on her lips as the nurse gasped and quickly returned to the room. Catching sight of a familiar figure at the end of the hallway a cruel smile slipped onto Kagome's face

"Doctor Tazumi, I hope you didn't call me down here for a false alert," she said sweetly as a disappointed expression covered her face. "It wouldn't fare well for your job after all."

Tazumi's eyes widened behind his spectacles and he smoothed down non-existent wrinkles on his white doctor coat before replying. "Well, Ms. Higurashi, your brother…he appears to have slipped into a vegetative state. Whether or not he'll recover remains yet to be seen. But I must warn you…patients of such symptoms rarely recover…if their will power wavers even for a moment-"

"Are you insinuating that _you_believe my brother won't make it…because he's weak?" Kagome demanded threateningly as her voice dropped to a low tone. "Trust me Doctor Tazumi should my brother not make it, neither will you…I have plenty of information on you that I'm sure your wife would love to know about…"

A feral grin adorned her lips as Tazumi stiffened, knowing the true meaning and extent of her words.

"Did you really believe someone like me would neglect to do a background check on you?" Kagome laughed scathingly at such a thought. "I have many reliable resources under my control, Doctor Tazumi and they gathered enough information on you that should we ever find ourselves at odds, you will be the one to suffer."

Watching Tazumi squirm in his guilt brought a satisfied smile to Kagome's face.

"Ms. Higurashi…try to be reasonable…the Ootori-" Tazumi stuttered after finding the right words to express his utter outrage only to be rudely interrupted by Kagome.

"The Ootori Family has close ties to Taisho Corps, which I'm sure you are well aware of already, has close ties to Higurashi Corps. So it would be in your best interest to not order me around, Doctor," she growled her smirk falling from her face as she brushed past him and continued down the hallway. "I'm in no further need of your assistance, have a nice day."

Feeling Tazumi's stunned gaze on her back Kagome ignored it and quickened her pace to her otouto's room.

Stopping at room 145, Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself before pushing open the door. The sight that greeted her always made her cringe. Tubes and needles protruded from Souta's frail body while machines monitoring his heart and brain beeped every few seconds. Making her way to his side Kagome ignored the IV in his hand and carefully grasped his hand as she stared stonily down at him.

His eyes were open; the light brown dull and lifeless as though a veil had been drawn across them. His breathing was shallow and his skin had become a sickly white color. Brushing his long hair from his face Kagome trailed her fingers down his cheek, regret and guilt guiding them.

"Otouto…if only I had been there…" Kagome murmured to him. "It would have all been different…okaasan and ojii-san would still be alive and you…you'd be…"

Feeling her eyes glaze over with unshed tears she took a deep breath, refusing to shed anymore tears. She had mourned and it hadn't brought her family back, crying would only lead to more heartache.

Bringing her miko ki forth, Kagome pushed it into her otouto's body, while it couldn't help his state of mind, it would help him maintain strength and mend his weak body. Slightly out of breath from not using her miko ki often enough she leaned down and kissed Souta's forehead before straightening her outfit and leaving her otouto.

_'Stay strong…'_

* * *

"His condition hasn't changed," Kagome informed Sesshomaru as she stepped back into the Koenigsegg CCX, absently admiring the sleek black form but wondering how Sesshomaru thought it was inconspicuous in any way. "Your taste in cars is impeccable though choosing a suitable car for certain occasions isn't one of your strong points."

Snorting, Sesshomaru ignored the hidden insult and revved the car before speeding off. "I could say the same about your cross-dressing."

Kagome rolled her eyes before looking out the window and watching the world blur by.

"How did the news broadcast go over? I didn't have the chance to watch it," she inquired after a moment of silence her eyes catching the slight tilt of Sesshomaru's lips.

"It was amusing," Sesshomaru murmured his golden eyes glinting as he flexed his fingers over the steering wheel. "I believe I have received over 24 calls to my office of those fools begging for forgiveness, it's a new record."

Grinning, Kagome took a moment to feel satisfied over the justice they had inflicted before it slowly slipped from her face. "I worry about the younger ones…they believe they are entitled to their fathers' places…I have a feeling that they will want revenge after being ridiculed so thoroughly."

"We will deal with them when the time comes," Sesshomaru reassured.

He had thought along the same lines. And while it wasn't a current problem, he knew troubles would arise soon.

"I have a youkai with psychic abilities employed to me," Sesshomaru changed the topic. "He could help with your otouto…he is very adept at his work."

"As great as that sounds I don't want to force Souta to come back…should he decide to move on he will find my okaasan and ojiisan in the afterlife and if not he will find comfort within my arms. But I can't allow his mind to be taken advantage of," Kagome murmured darkly.

Sesshomaru sighed remembering the time when Akago had penetrated Kagome's mind. While she hadn't admitted it to the Inu-tachi, when he had trained her she had finally told him that had been the worst experience of her life, having no control over your thoughts and body, feeling your deepest secrets brought forth and violated.

"Very well…"

"Arigato…it was kind of you to offer…"

Observing Kagome out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru took note of the sorrow in her eyes and the exhaustion she tried so desperately to hide. How she, a mere ningen remained so valiant was a mystery to him.

"Miko, my archeology team recently did an excavation at the location an old castle was believed to have been in the Sengoku Jidai," Sesshomaru began, noticing Kagome perk with interest. "They found this."

Looking at the single feather dangling from the chain of an earring she gently traced a finger tip over the familiar white feather.

"Kagura…"

"Indeed, I believed you would be best suited to keep it," Sesshomaru confirmed, grunting as her small body collided with his arm, he blinked in surprise as she hugged it tightly.

"Arigato-arigato-arigato!"

Smiling as he drove with one hand, Sesshomaru allowed himself to relax under her touch. It was refreshing seeing the old, naïve, and cheerful miko reemerge.

* * *

Quietly entering the Fujioka household Kagome shut the door quietly behind her and was about to make her way to her room when the wind got knocked out of her.

"KAGGIE-CHAN!" a long-haired brunette 'woman' cried as Kagome struggled to breath from between artificial breasts.

"H-Haruhi!" Kagome growled shooting her cousin a glare for not alerting her to 'Ranka's' presence as Haruhi glanced sheepishly from behind her father.

"Ah, he wanted to surprise you?" Haruhi's statement turned into a question as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about Souta! How is he? And you went to visit in such drab boyish clothes? Oh, what shame!" Ranka cried out dramatically as he held her at arm's length.

"Uncle Ryouji, please stop embarrassing your daughter," Kagome snapped causing Ranka to wiggle his finger at her.

"Nuh-uh-uh...that wasn't very nice missy...Now why don't we put some makeup on you and find you a nice dress?" Ranka began as he grabbed Kagome's cheeks and squeezed them together.

Glaring at Haruhi who was laughing uncontrollably in a corner at Kagome's misfortune not even attempting to help her out of such a hellish predicament. She turned to Ryouji with a sickly sweet smile prepared to divulge any information to make Haruhi suffer along with her.

"Ranka, Haruhi promised she'd get dressed up for a dinner date with this boy at school tomorrow night...but I really think she could use your guidance picking out a dress. Not to mention I think you should probably go over in detail with her about the-ahem-'birds and bees'. Not saying Haruhi doesn't know, but I mean she's far too innocent for her own good," Kagome said loftily, smirking as Ranka's grasp on her slackened.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER ON A DATE!" Ranka screamed, mixed emotions over his precious baby girl dating and Haruhi finally wearing a dress.

"I will kill you," Haruhi growled to a retreating Kagome as she was swept into a smothering hug while Kagome escaped to the safety of her room a smug grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Sunlight streamed blindingly into the open classroom, bringing a light cheerful atmosphere to the room only for it to be shattered as Kagome strode in. His dark, angry aura permeating through the air, instantly drawing the attention of the twins.

"What has you so upset?" Hikaru asked as Kagome slid into his seat and glared at the clock.

"We could cheer you up...if you'd like..." Kaoru offered with a suggestive wink but his eyes shone with real concern.

"He's upset because of a call he received earlier this morning," Haruhi answered for Kagome as he took his seat.

"Eavesdropping again cousin?" Kagome growled lowly, his eyes glinting with plans of revenge already formulating in his mind. "I thought I had already talked to you about that nasty habit."

Rolling his eyes Haruhi took out his books before responding. "You were unnaturally loud, it would have been impossible for me not to hear you."

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the exchange like a tennis match it was unheard of for the Fujioka cousins to be angry with each other and their usually one sided fights were few and far in between. Neither were quite sure of what would happen however, both were anxious to see.

Snorting, Kagome placed his feet on his desk drawing sighs of longing from many of the females as he swept his bangs from his eyes. "It's called ignoring dearest cousin, something you seem unable to do."

"Well you seem unable to not drag me into your problems!" Haruhi's voice finally rose to a shout causing Kagome to instantly clam up.

"If that is how you feel," Kagome replied softly his sapphire eyes narrowed as he turned to stare out the window, dismissing Haruhi.

Kaoru frowned at Haruhi's reaction and contemplated about Kagome's reaction. Both were being overly dramatic, hopefully it wouldn't affect the Host Club morale, seeing as both were now cemented members in the club.

Glancing at Kaoru, Hikaru sighed softly, glad there were no secrets between them. It seemed as though Kagome and Haruhi were worlds apart.

"Kago..." Haruhi was cut off as the teacher entered the room and quickly shut his mouth and turned his eyes towards the ground.

Haruhi knew Kagome was just trying to keep her out of whatever she was involved in to protect her but it hurt knowing that she wasn't considered trustworthy enough to keep a secret.

* * *

_Settling into the hot spring Kagome and Sango simultaneously let out long sighs. The Inu-tachi had been traveling non-stop for days without a proper bath or good nights sleep. Only when Inuyasha had caught sight of some lingering soul stealers did he declare an early night before bounding toward his undead lover._

_"Kagome," Sango stared at the girl she considered a sister with saddened eyes. "You can't protect him forever...Tell me what's going on."_

_Freezing in her motions of cleansing her body Kagome's eyes drifted up towards the moon and remarked softly. "It's almost a new moon, we'll need to find a safe village for Inuyasha...perhaps we should head back to Kaede."_

_Knowing she would receive no other information than that, Sango pondered her words before sighing softly. "He doesn't deserve your love imouto..."_

* * *

Jerking awake Kagome pulled back as he found Kaoru an inch away from his face.

"Wow...you slept through all the morning classes!" Kaoru exclaimed a grin on his face as he leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms.

Letting out a yawn Kagome rolled his eyes and glanced around for Haruhi, ignoring the twin.

"She's eating with Hikaru," Kaoru answered her unasked question. "We figured you two could use some time apart to sort out your feelings towards each other."

Rolling his eyes Kagome got to his feet and cracked his back in the process. "Listen if you two are trying some type of mediation, just back out. Your meddling will only complicate everything even more."

Following Kagome into the hall, Kaoru mirrored his movements as he stalked down the hallway in imitation, drawing the attention of all the students present. Finally tired of the act Kagome twirled around to stop him only to be fall backwards as Kaoru tumbled into him.

Groaning as his head collided with the marble floor Kagome slowly opened his eyes to find Kaoru hovering above him his eyes wide as he balanced himself from falling on the sapphire eyed boy, his arms on either side of his head.

Unable to look away Kaoru simply stared at the boy beneath him. Kagome's eyes were speckled with gold and had taken a darker hue, something he had never noticed before, his lips looked so soft and full, and the curve of his neck seemed so soft. So lost in his examination Kaoru didn't notice the students in the hallway passing out or the twitch Kagome's left eye had gained.

"Could you get off?" Kagome asked, his voice slightly higher than usual as his lips formed into a tight line.

Snapping out of his stupor Kaoru blushed deeply but didn't remove himself and instead continued staring at the aggravated boy.

"Um..are you ok?" Kaoru finally asked after a moment.

"I'm wonderful," Kagome replied dryly wondering what was wrong with the usually peppy Kaoru.

"Kagome...Kaoru?"

The innocent questioning voice caused Kagome to shove Kaoru off and get to his feet before yanking Kaoru up as well.

"Haruhi...Hikaru," Kagome greeted as he slouched and shoved his hands into pockets.

"Why were you and Kaoru on the floor together?...Don't tell me Kaoru succeeded in seducing you without me!" Hikaru teased as he flashed his brother a grin and winked at Kagome.

"We just fell," Kaoru replied quickly, unusually embarrassed.

"Yeah, he's an idiot," Kagome muttered and grabbed Haruhi's arm before stomping off.

"Yeah...I am-wait! No it was an accident!" Kaoru cried dragging Hikaru along as he went after Kagome.

* * *

Watching Haruhi and the woman who had been declared to have a 'switching host disease' dancing together brought memories of Sesshomaru first teaching her how to dance.

* * *

_"I don't understand why I need to learn how to waltz," Kagome grumbled as she tugged at the western style dress, wondering how Sesshomaru even got one, but thankful that it didn't have a corset._

_"I have declared you heir to my lands, while no one is sure of whether or not you will stay in this era, if you should then you will need to learn the basics of the waltz," Sesshomaru explained calmly, finally use to the odd miko's behavior. "And seeing as you didn't want to train, dancing will take its place."_

_Sighing Kagome nodded, she had hoped if she complained enough about being too tired to train Sesshomaru would give her a day off. He had taken her from the Inu-tachi in order to properly train her for the final battle against Naraku, however when she had accepted she hadn't realized he would be such a slave driver._

_"Miko, stop with your idle thoughts," Sesshomaru ordered as he took her hand in his larger one._

_Nodding and placing her hand on his shoulder Kagome realized with a start, it was the first time she had seen him without armor. Blushing slightly as he placed his hand on her waist Kagome looked away as he began to move gracefully, guiding her steps._

_"Is something wrong, miko?" Sesshomaru asked, his warm breath brushing her ear._

_"I...nothing is wrong," Kagome murmured as she looked and became entranced in his golden eyes, they were a darker gold than Inuyasha's yet lighter than her beloved hanyou's and held deep concentration in them along with such great sorrow she felt overwhelmed._

_Taking her hand from his shoulder Kagome didn't realize they had stopped moving as she traced one of the markings on his cheek._

* * *

"Lost in daydreams?" Kyoya inquired, snapping Kagome from his memory as he glanced at the shadow king.

"If you dig too much, you won't always like what you uncover," Kagome stated cryptically as he gazed towards Hunny and Mori, watching them spin around with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes at Kagome's words, Kyoya's glasses glinted. "Perhaps...but I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Turning her eyes back onto Haruhi stumbling around with Kasugasaki, she rose an eyebrow as they tumbled to the floor, mirroring the earlier incident with Kaoru.

"Remind you of something Kaoru?" Kagome called to the twin, smirking as he blushed while Hikaru laughed loudly at his twin's misfortune.

Feeling a depressing aura wash over her Kagome looked into the corner to see Tamaki, huddled up. "What the-"

"Tamaki wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner," Hikaru informed Kagome as he and Kaoru leered down at the self claimed Prince.

"But he's too tall," Kaoru taunted.

* * *

"Thank you for dancing with me!" Haruhi exclaimed at the end of the dance lesson to which Kasugasaki waved off as she took a seat at the table the hosts had set up with tea and pastries.

"It was no problem, I was very happy to help the cousin of Kagome-kun, although I do wish I could have had a chance to dance with him as well," Kanako stated with a pleasant smile as her eyes glanced towards the blue eyed rebel with longing. "Oh my, this is Ginori, isn't it?"

Haruhi blinked in confusion at the teacup Kasugasaki held up with a loving gesture. "Ginori?"

"Ah, a very keen eye, Miss Kasugasaki," Kyoya stated, appearing by Haruhi's side as he leaned over to look at the tea set. "We received them just yesterday."

"Such a lovely color," Kanako murmured, catching the attention of Kagome whose eyes hardened at the woman's tone.

Seeing Tamaki stand up out of the corner of his eye Kagome rose an eyebrow as a serious expression adorned his face. So unlike his usual dramatic ones. Perhaps there was more to the idiot then what was first seen.

"Hello?" the soft unsure voice of a boy drew everyone's attention as he entered the Music room with a box in his arms. "I have the tea cups you ordered."

"Thank you," Kyoya said as he walked up him and wrote something quickly in his notebook. "Every item you have chosen for us has been quite popular with the ladies, it's a very impressive accomplishment."

"Well that's good to hear," the boy said with a sheepish smile, his aura lacking the confidence that the hosts held.

"Are you from the company?" Haruhi asked curiously, approaching the boy.

"No I'm just a student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" he stated slightly surprised to have been mistaken as a delivery person.

"Oh Haruhi-kun, you're so funny," Kanako gave a small forced laugh, her eyes still firmly locked on her teacup. "But that is understandable. Tohru-kun doesn't look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

Raising an eyebrow at the conversation Kagome wasn't sure which one he could label as a baka. Tohru or Kasugasaki...both were obviously in love. Watching Tohru exit Kagome finally decided upon Kasugasaki as the baka. Tohru, was kind, soft spoken but kind nonetheless, had a boy like her been by her side...perhaps...

"I have a feeling, you and Tohru are pretty close," Haruhi stated his opinion as he walked back to the table, carrying the new teacups.

"Nani!" the girl cried, a flustered look on her face as though she was being asked something ludicrous "What makes you say think that, Haruhi?"

Not waiting for a response she quickly got up and raced to the door. "I really must leave."

"Hmmm..." Kagome hummed to himself as he jumped over the back of a couch with one hand and landed with his body sprawled out.

"Haru-chan, Kago-chan!" Hunny called out as he stopped spinning with Mori and clutched Tama-chan "Tohru-kun is Kasugasaki-chan's fiancée!"

"Kyoya," Tamaki called to 'mother' a stern look on his face. "How long have you known this?

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya asked in an unconcerned voice, while flipping open his notebook. "Well, as you know, I conduct background checks on all our customers...as well as hosts..."

Haruhi blanched at that while Kagome only growled softly.

"They were childhood friends. Their engagement was arranged by their parents," he explained.

"The information did not pose any use to me, so I just ignored it," he stated, snapping his notebook shut.

"Tohru Suzushima," Kyoya began as he took out a pda. "Grades are impressive, family prestige is so-so...Looks are average but he is reliable."

"He doesn't have a strong impression-" Hikaru added as he leaned against Kaoru.  
"He's insignificant..." Kaoru agreed as he smirked at Hikaru.

"In other words, he's boring," Kyoya finished, shutting off his pda.

"Harsh..." Haruhi mumbled, although he couldn't disagree.

"He's kind," Kagome muttered softly.

"Tohru-kun is a good person," Honey declared as he looked up at Mori. "Right?"

"Yeah," Mori agreed impassively, his eyes firmly set on Kagome, having been the only one to hear the dark haired boy.

"Well then…" Tamaki's voice lifted into an authoritative tone, as he stepped forward, and straightened his back. "Let's start a plan."

"**What for?" **the twins demanded simultaneously, both already having a clue of what he wanted.

"As hosts, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl that walks through our doors happy!" he announced proudly and seriously, a determined look coming into his eyes.

Sighing Kagome leaned back on the couch and decided to take a nap, never having thought modern day could be stranger than the Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

Listening to the phone call Kagome had recorded and sent to him Sesshomaru had to calm himself from transforming as he grasped the arms of his leather chair.

_"You may think you're so smart but we know where your brother is and trust me, bitch...you will pay..."_

Grabbing his phone Sesshomaru dialed a number he never thought he'd be in need of. A number he shied away from dialing no matter what the circumstances were.

"Your mother is in danger kit," he growled lowly, ignoring the greeting he had received.

There was a pause on the other side before Sesshomaru heard the phone switch hands.

_"Does that mean I can see her again?"_

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at his words. While he hadn't wanted Kagome to be reunited with Shippo for at least a year more it seemed as though he had no choice, the plan he had set up wasn't going accordingly.

"Very well, kit. But I know your true intentions to her. Had you truly seen her as your mother in the Sengoku Jidai, you wouldn't have been scent marking her..."

_"She was mine first, Fluffy. And though she may have thought I saw her as a mother, I'll be sure to let her know otherwise..."_

"Just get your ass down to my office."

Slamming the phone down Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was he thinking.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kago-kun!" Hunny danced up to the unsuspecting host.

"Hai, Hunny-sempai?" Kagome asked glancing down from his window seat perch.

"Your earring is pretty!" the little host declared with a grin. "Tama-chan likes it too!"

"A feather?" customers surrounding the two hosts murmured as they saw the white feather.

"I'm going to go and find an earring like Kagome-kun's!"

"Me too!"

Walking up as Kagome made a face at all the noise, the twins grinned and wrapped their arms around him.

**"Congratulations! You've started a new fashion trend!"**

* * *

...I have no clue where that omake came from...and the shippo bit..ummm i like making twisted plot lines :3

please review!

~Luna Yue


	7. Chapter 7: An Azalea for Infatuation

Title: The Broken Rose

Chapter 7: An Azalea for Infatuation

* * *

**A/N IMPORTANT: I know this is really short and I haven't updated in forever but lately I haven't been in a good place... I think it's only fair to let everyone who follows this story that I have severe depression that has been hard to overcome. I know you're all eager to find out what's next for this story and I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints but I promise it will not be abandoned, I just need to get back into a better state of mind and health.**

* * *

Hearing the ding of the elevator from outside his office signal the arrival of his guest, Sesshomaru didn't move from his seat as he heard his secretary greet the kit with a gasp. He had known the kit hadn't understood the intention behind his actions when he was so young and he knew that had Kagome stayed in the Sengoku Jidai, she'd never have allowed such an infatuation for her to be formed. However, it seemed that once Shippo had been taught the ways of mating he had believed why he had done such to Kagome was because they were destined to be mates in the future.

When Sesshomaru had heard of the kit creating such a foolish notion, he had immediately confronted him but realized the reason for such was a twisted way of mourning. It seemed as though the kit was so overwhelmed by the sorrow of losing another parent he began to idolize the miko, modeling her into his mate-to-be, in hope that should he find her in the future, he'd never have to let her go. He should have beat out such a ridiculous idea from the growing kits mind but out of pity he let his fantasy expand, hoping that perhaps the kit would find another to mate in his long wait for the miko.

Unfortunately, he never grew out of the phase and had expanded his life around creating a perfect habitat for Kagome, as Sesshomaru had seen by his company 'Sengoku Modern' which specialized in the balance between traditional and modern values.

A knock at the door jarred him out of his thoughts as he called for his secretary to enter.

"Your 3 o'clock appointment, Taisho-sama," the secretary announced and Sesshomaru cast her a cold glare before turning his gaze on the auburn male behind her.

"You may leave us, Katsuyo-san," Sesshomaru dismissed her as he gestured for Shippo to take a seat in the chair before his desk.

Watching the kit ignore him and instead curiously wander around the room before stopping to look out the window at the view, Sesshomaru couldn't deny that Shippo had grown up. He was almost as tall as the taiyoukai and had finally reached the height of his power. But, despite his best efforts Sesshomaru could tell the childish kitsune he had last seen two centuries ago had yet to mature.

"You know," Shippo began the conversation as he turned his sparkling emerald eyes on the Inuyoukai. "I never thought you could be so protective over a ningen other than Rin, but you proved me wrong...What do you want? Should you give me the location of Kagome perhaps I'll help you."

"Should I give you her location or not does not matter, either way you shall help this Sesshomaru," the lord stated coldly as he used the authoritative voice he had learned from being a ruler. "Kagome is in danger."

Shippo blanched at that before hiding his concern with a smirk and a loud yawn. "What else is new...Kagome-chan always was in danger in the past. She was always fine in the end."

Replaying the recording of the threat Kagome had received, Sesshomaru watched as Shippo's eyes darkened in rage.

"Who sent it?" the kitsune demanded after taking a ragged breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"Unfortunately, the man did not say this directly to this Sesshomaru's or the miko's face," Sesshomaru drawled mockingly. "And despite the vocal recognition technology I possess it has been unable to find or pick up a match."

"So if I can't tear this person to shreds what should I do about it? Your technology is far more advanced than my own," Shippo grudgingly admitted as he crossed his arms.

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru knew he'd regret his next words.

"You are currently her protector from the time she leaves her school to the time she wakes up for her school," Sesshomaru said with a grimace, noticing how the kitsune's eyes lit up. "I'm having a meeting with her tonight and will let her know about this arrangement..."

"So I'm no longer forbidden from seeing her?" Shippo demanded his eyes lighting up.

Although Shippo was a powerful youkai in his own right, Sesshomaru was still the Lord of the West and had governed all youkai in Japan when the remaining lords were either killed or passed away. Even if he didn't want to he would follow Sesshomaru's command no matter what, simply because he owed him that and the taiyoukai's power was unmatched, his word was law.

"Hai, kit...you may see her. However, while you are guarding her you are to be a simple shadow, you cannot interact with her in any way," Sesshomaru laid down the rules with a biting edge.

Rolling his eyes Shippo knew the old dog would pull something like that but nodded in agreement. "Very well, but when I will talk to her one way or another Sesshomaru, I doubt she'd be very happy to find out you've been keeping her son from her."

"And I doubt she'd be happy to find out her son thinks of his mother as a mate," Sesshomaru replied his face impassive as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"Ah, touche," Shippo grinned as he got to his feet. "Well then...I guess we'll just have to see how everything plays out."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied coolly, watching as Shippo left his office and waiting for the soft click of his door to be heard before rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Hearing a crash and yelling come from Kagome's room, Haruhi ran towards it and threw open the door only to open it and find Kagome fuming above a destroyed cell phone, her chest rising up and down in ragged breaths.

Glancing towards her cousin Kagome rose an eyebrow before straightening up and crossing her arms in annoyance. "Jeez, don't you knock?"

"N-nani?! What...why?" Haruhi stuttered as she looked from the cell phone to Kagome and back again.

"Because it's the polite thing to do, Haru-chan. And close your mouth unless you want to have flies in your mouth...though I'd imagine that to be disgusting," Kagome said breezily as she brushed by the stunned Haruhi and made her way towards the door. "I won't be back until late...so no need to wait up, hun."

Watching the door shut behind Kagome, Haruhi still couldn't comprehend what had just happened and found herself gaping like a fish out of water.

"It must be all the dance lessons," Haruhi finally surmised as she left Kagome's room. Planning revenge on the Idiot King for causing her bout of insanity.

* * *

The drive to Sesshomaru's office was a silent one, something not completely relaxing. While Kagome had become used to the periods of silence the taiyoukai seemed to exert and had come to enjoy them herself, the strained silence was enough to draw her worry. However, she was unwilling to break the silence and instead smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt as she focused her mind elsewhere.

Entering the building was a quiet affair, unlike the last time she had ventured there. Employees kept their eyes lowered respectfully and Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru must have done some more 'spring cleaning' from the lack of faces she saw. Waiting for the elevator Kagome sighed deeply at Sesshomaru's silence.

"I don't suppose you called me to have a silent meeting...because if you did you're doing a splendid job," Kagome finally muttered sarcastically as she brushed by Sesshomaru to enter the elevator and then created a barrier to prevent him from following. "I've decided your behavior tonight has been unacceptable, you can take the stairs."

Waving goodbye as the elevator doors closed Kagome caught a slight glimpse of Sesshomaru's suddenly enraged face. Leaning against the side of the elevator with a sigh, she failed to notice another occupant of the elevator.

"Seems as though you're still as fiery as ever Higurashi-san," a boyish voice called out from behind her and Kagome turned to stare up at a lanky but muscled male with messy auburn hair that was cut at the shoulders and a cute grin that seemed to brighten the elevator but the most striking feature was his bright emerald eyes that glittered with mirth.

"S-shippo?" Kagome muttered faintly as she felt her knees weaken.

Seeing the kit she had loved so dearly in the Sengoku Jidai, all grown up and mature was shocking. Sesshomaru had never revealed he had kept in touch with her beloved son and she had assumed the worse.

"You're alive..." Kagome murmured her hand outstretched to touch his handsome face.

Grasping Kagome's small hand in his Shippo nodded before adding teasingly. "Hai...it's been five hundred years and I don't even get a hug?"

Gasping, the miko flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, finding it a bit odd to be held by Shippo rather than her holding him.

"Why didn't you find me sooner?" Kagome whispered into the embrace, her maternal instincts rising to the surface despite the tough facade she usually wore.

"I would have..."Shippo mumbled into her hair but stopped as a slight glint came into his eyes.

Deciding not to pry Kagome allowed herself to simply be content with holding onto the kit she had adopted. Her aura washed over his, feeling subtle differences and changes but finding the same kit she had loved.

Hearing the ding of the elevator Kagome tentatively pulled away from Shippo but kept his hand firmly clasped in her own when the doors opened to reveal an extremely pissed off inuyoukai.

"Miss your elevator?" Kagome taunted as her earlier ire was renewed with force, no doubt in her mind the reason Shippo's existence had been neglected to be mentioned was due to a certain taiyoukai's scheming.

Impressed Kagome still had the fire and spunk he'd always admired in her as a child, Shippo cast Sesshomaru a haughty look as he glanced pointedly at their joined hands.

Giving a derisive snort, Sesshomaru didn't deem either the miko or kitsune worthy of a response and instead stalked down the hall to his office. An expectant glance was all the encouragement they needed to follow him.

* * *

Taking a seat in a leather chair Kagome crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru's proposal. She didn't need a babysitter, especially one who was the child she had watched over. Although she did accept his proposition of having guards for Souta.

"Iie, absolutely not," Kagome protested her eyes cutting into the two youkai. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Shippo leaned back on Sesshomaru's window, ignoring the low growl Sesshomaru released. "Come on, Kagome...I already agreed and it's not like you'll even see me. Is it because you don't want to see me?"

Rolling her eyes at the pouting face of the kitsune, Kagome frowned. "That doesn't work on me anymore, Shippo-kun, after all you're all grown up."

Releasing a lengthy sigh Shippo nodded in defeat as he pushed off the window to lean against Sesshomaru's desk instead.

Pushing his aggravation for the kit aside Sesshomaru focused on Kagome. "You will accept my terms or I shall put an end to your little game."

"Game?" Kagome asked with an oblivious expression although she seethed on the inside.

"You know what I mean miko," Sesshomaru replied dryly as Shippo merely smirked at the 'meeting' they were having.

"Going to school is not a game, Fluffy-sama," Kagome hissed, her brilliant blue eyes narrowed in fierce opposition.

"Iie, it isn't," the taiyoukai agreed as his own golden eyes narrowed. "However, joining a 'host club' is."

Shippo's eyes widened at the information and he stared expectantly at Sesshomaru before turning to Kagome, waiting to hear some type of explanation. "So, you've been entertaining men, Kagome-chan? That doesn't really sound like you."

"Iie," Sesshomaru cut in, ignoring the glare Kagome directed at him. "She has been entertaining women in the guise of a male."

"Aah," Shippo hummed and nodded as though Sesshomaru's words made perfect sense and turned teasing emerald eyes onto Kagome. "Never thought you'd swing that way but like uncle like niece, eh?"

Kagome felt a sudden urge to strangle her adoptive son, annoyed she had but pushed down the feeling as she opted to glare at the taiyoukai instead. "I have a debt to pay to the host club."

Sesshomaru snorted at her words, while originally he had planned to allow Kagome to do as she pleased at Ouran, his patience with her foolish antics was being stretched thin after hearing the threatening message she had received from ex-employees.

"Ah, hai that debt...I was informed by Myoga the reason for the debt along with the amount that it is. Should you refuse having a bodyguard," Sesshomaru said nodding towards Shippo. "I will make sure the host club is paid the amount of money the vase was worth and you shall find another source of amusement."

Not quite sure why she felt so defensive about being in the host club, or for that matter why she didn't pay the hosts off in the first place, Kagome bit her tongue as her thoughts raced erratically in her mind. Since when had she started to care about the idiot club?

Seeing Kagome was at a loss of words Shippo decided to help her, feeling sympathetic and also hoping to get in her good graces. "Kagome, look at the bright side you can depend on me for anything and I don't mind anyways, you always protected me in the Sengoku Jidai. This is just me repaying you."

* * *

Kyoya let out a groan as he sat back in his seat, something he was becoming annoyingly use to. The search for Kagome Higurashi was just as difficult as finding information on Kagome Fujioka. All of the girl's school records had been deleted, if she didn't have a birth certificate Kyoya was sure that she wouldn't even exist. Finding her and Fujioka's true identity was becoming even more twisted and confusing. Every time he came close to finding out information on either Kagome the trail he had followed would be blocked or killed by a firewall more advanced then the technology the Ootori family had access to...almost like the Kagome's had ties to the technology company that was blocking his hacking.

Eyes widening Kyoya called out for one of his servants. If he couldn't get around the company that was protecting Fujioka's and Higurashi's information he'd go right to the source.

"Find the name of the company that's been blocking our virus attacks..."

* * *

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...

Staring at the clock in the kitchen Haruhi waited impatiently for Kagome to return home. It was getting late and Kagome never stayed out later then 1 o'clock. Tapping her pencil against the math homework she let out a loud yawn.

* * *

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...

"Haruhi," Ranka said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder as he set down his cup of tea. "Go to sleep, I'll stay up and wait for her to come home."

Nodding sleepily Haruhi closed her math book and picked up her homework before she made her way clumsily down the hall to her room.

* * *

Tick...Tock..Tick -CLICK-

Face to face with his niece Ranka sighed tiredly at the guarded expression that had adorned her face since she arrived on their doorstep.

"Kagome, Haruhi waited up all night for you," he finally stated, dropping his feminine voice.

"She should go to bed," Kagome said with a shrug trying to move past Ranka only for her arm to be held in the surprisingly strong vise grip of the okama.

"I don't think you understand, Kagome. I haven't complained or questioned you about where you've been going," Ranka began in a fierce whisper. "I don't know what you're mixed up in but you still have people who care about you, Haruhi and I are those people."

Pulling away from her uncle Kagome nodded curtly and moved towards her room.

"Please, just protect Haruhi, Kagome...she isn't like you, unbreakable. She will break eventually," Ranka pleaded softly, his feminine voice being replaced by a masculine one.

Pausing Kagome turned back her eyes cold. "Some things that seem 'unbreakable' are already broken. Nothing can't 'break' uncle. I will protect Haruhi...but she must protect herself...I won't always be there to help her...or you."

Watching her close the shoji door with a snap Ranka stared speechlessly at it for a moment, his thoughts an erratic mess before sitting at the kitchen table and picking up his cup of tea. It was cold.

Sitting on the roof of the Fujioka apartment Shippo sighed having heard the whole conversation. It was a pity that ningens were so blind to the fact Kagome was a hero and had been through far more than any could imagine. Figuring it was going to be a long night he flipped open his cell phone, a smirk on his lips. It was time for him to start planning on how to woo Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Please REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8: A Narcissus for Self-Esteem

Chapter 8: A Narcissus for Self-Esteem

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating junior year in high school is crazy and I've been trying to get in the swing of things only for my computer to breakdown deleting this chapter...but I finally found some time and typed this on my dad's ancient computer :D read and review^^  
And thank you for all the support concerning my depression...I feel much better and hopefully I'll be back to 100 percent AWESOMENESS soon!

* * *

Following Kagome and Haruhi to school, Shippo watched them carefully, intrigued by Kagome's new attitude. It was colder and more wary. He still saw the old Kagome at times but now she was less vulnerable, shielding her emotions from everyone else. Shippo was glad she had learned from her mistakes after vying after Inuyasha for so long. But he couldn't help feel slight disappointment, realizing winning her heart may be more difficult than he had expected.

Checking the area for anyone suspicious following the Fujioka crossdressers he continues after them, disguising himself as an average looking male, a person who would go almost completely unnoticed.

Slightly surprised by Haruhi's silence after her cousin had attempted to make small-talk everyday on their trek to school Kagome glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Haruhi's expression was of pure concentration, with furrowed brows and a pursed lip while her eyes shifted uneasily from side to side.

"Haruhi?"

Kagome's fast almost mumbled pronunciation of her name demanded an answer.

"I feel like..." Haruhi began before shuddering violently. "Like someone is following us."

Eyes narrowing Kagome sent Shippo a sharp look as her head twisted back to seemingly glance at an 'innocent high school student' walking almost directly behind them.

Even though he had been like her son during the Sengoku Jidai she wasn't exactly pleased about being stalked, nor was she happy about how Haruhi noticed his presence. Watching Shippo back off with a pout firmly planted on his face Kagome turned back to Haruhi as her cousin sighed in relief.

"Maybe, I was imagining it?" Haruhi murmured thoughtfully, despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her it wasn't her imagination.

* * *

Watching the proceedings of the Host Club from a comfy couch Kagome couldn't help the yawn that escaped her lips. Currently the Idiot King was planning a 'grand' scheme to make the boring boy and the teacup girl admit their feelings to each other. Kagome personally thought it was a waste of time, Playing with Haruhi's short locks, since her cousin was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch Kagome wondered if she could recreate the knot that had been ruined before.

Done her handiwork as the meeting came to an end Kagome admired the lovely knot she had created in an unsuspecting Haruhi's hair. Glancing up after finally deciding to listen to the conversation she tried to piece it together as the twins stared down Tamaki who laid sprawled beneath their feet.

"But, boss, we can't work on Friday, we're going to a party," Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded in agreement, both for once wearing serious expressions.

"It's to meet the heir to a businessman who knows our okaasan," Kaoru added with a grumble, not at all looking forward to the gathering.

Both twins enjoyed parties except when the formalities of business titles and prestige mattered.

Adjusting his glasses Kyoya flipped through the files in his arms. "Ah, yes...I won't be able to help on Friday night either it seems as though I too must attend."

Wadding up to a now deceptively broken looking Tamaki, Honey gazed at the hopeful heap of limbs on the floor, clutching his rabbit to his chest.

"Honey-sempai?" Tamaki simpered with huge azure eyes glistening.

"Ano, Tama-chan, Takashi and I can't help either...we're going to the Taisho ball too..."

Bolting up from his seat, Kagome glared at Kyoya demanding information.

Sighing the Shadow King was tempted to ignore the pointed look but gave in and flipped open his files.

"Taisho Sesshomaru, called for a ball in order to introduce his new heir and the also introduce the...owner of the Higurashi Corps," Kyoya read, his eyes narrowing. "He sent invitations yesterday. Although it was late notice not attending would be a death sentence to your family's business...and fortune...Tamaki wasn't invited simply because Sesshomaru-sama has never been acquainted with his father."

Lying back on the couch Kagome was only slightly aware of the dark gaze on her back from the one host who had noticed the tensing of his shoulders and hidden anger in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" the deep voice startled Kagome from the trance like state of anger he had been in since learning of Sesshomaru's ball. Gazing up into Mori's dark eyes a sense of calm swept over him and he motioned for Mori to sit beside him which to taller host did albeit with a small blush.

"I'm fine...I just won't be able to help on Friday either..." Kagome explained lamely knowing Mori didn't buy the excuse if the raising of his eyebrows were anything to go by.

**"Why not Kagome?"** the simultaneous voices caused the usually volatile host to stiffen as the twins leaned down from behind the couch while Haruhi looked up from Kagome's feet.  
"We don't have plans do we?" Haruhi asked, confusion tingeing her voice.

"Hai, we do," Kagome refuted his eyes cutting into Tamaki. "I won't be able to watch you...and I don't trust the blond buffoon around you."

Rolling her eyes at Kagome's declaration Haruhi watched in interest as Tamaki began cultivating mushrooms in the corner of the room.

"Where did they come from...?"

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sighing Sesshomaru stood from his desk just in time to witness the doors to his office slam open and reveal an extremely pissed off Kagome. Watching Kagome stomp in Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at the chortling Shippo who followed her.

Settling back into his leather chair Sesshomaru clasped his hands together as he gazed with pure boredom and disinterest at the pair.

"The Taisho Ball!" Kagome snarled her eyes darkening as she crossed her arms and paced around the room. "When were you going to tell me?"

Leaning back in his chair Sesshomaru contemplated his answer. Glancing darkly at the sniggering kitsune he smirked before replying.

"You weren't informed?" Sesshomaru asked, leaving her no time to reply. "Shippo was supposed to tell you this morning."

Shippo's blood froze at those words as he locked eyes with a very satisfied taiyoukai before wincing as he felt Kagome's eyes burn holes into his head.

"Shippo..." Kagome enunciated slowly, her eyes flashing through an array of blue shades. "Is this true...?"

"Ano..." Shippo said hesitantly, remembering a phone call he had received from Sesshomaru that morning which had effectively ruined his beauty sleep.

* * *

…

_**RING**_

**_RING_**

**_RING_**

Yanking his phone from his pocket Shippo flipped it open and brought it to his ear, blearily staring out at the rising sun.

"Who the hell calls anyone this fucking early?" Shippo growled weakly as he let out a loud yawn to end the threat and was met by silence.

"Your language hasn't improved kit," Sesshomaru's dry tone caused him to groan and shut his emerald eyes against the rays of the sun. He really wasn't ready to deal with Sesshomaru so early, hell he was almost positive no one was ready to deal with Sesshomaru so early.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded as he lifted himself off of the Fujioka's roof to and landed on the thin window sill outside of Kagome's window, barely making a sound.

"I have important news for you to tell Kagome which correlates to the Annual Ball I host," Sesshomaru said and Shippo blocked him out as he continued, more interested in watch Kagome start to stir from the cat like position she had been curled up in on her futon.

Seeing her stretch out like a cat he quirked an eyebrow wondering if she had picked up habits from living with youkai fro so long. Kagome was a strange creature, even when he was a kit he had thought true of such. She was far more resilient than a normal ningen and easily adaptable, in some ways she would have made a better youkai then a ningen.

"-kit, do you understand?...SHIPPO," the sharp reprimand brought him back from his daze as his attention once more became focused on the annoying nagging voice of the silver haired taiyoukai.

"Hai-hai, Sesshomaru," Shippo lied as he turned from Kagome's window, to give her privacy, and stepped off the window sill to land with ease on the ground.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said curtly before the line went dead.

Snapping his cell phone shut Shippo stared at it blankly for a second...

"Huh? I wonder what that arrogant ass wanted?"

…

* * *

"Hai..."

Gazing guiltily at the floor Shippo withered under Kagome's inquisitive and demanding figure.

"He mentioned something about a ball...which I might've forgotten to tell you about," the kitsune mumbled rather childishly, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes.

Reminded of a younger Shippo pouting about not stealing candy from her backpack Kagome turned from him to continue pacing across the room.

"They'll recognize me. You invited families of students at Ouran," she said in distress. "How will I be able to watch over Haruhi if they realize I'm a girl?"

Gold eyes iced over as Sesshomaru stood from behind his desk and turned towards the window.

"Do not lie to yourself Kagome...you are becoming attached to this 'host club,'" the taiyoukai spoke lowly, his voice barely an audible rumble.

He knew without doubt that the miko was being pulled into the idea of having friends and being apart of something. And though he wished for her to have such a life, the life of a normal girl, Kagome was never by any means...normal. She was always meant to stand out from the rest...simply because she didn't want to.

"I harbor no feelings except disgust for the host club." Kagome claimed adamantly, lying through her teeth, she was not so oblivious as to not realize her growing affection for the spoiled brats, but it would be a snowballs chance in hell before she admitted it.

Snorting in response Sesshomaru tossed her a paper, the invitation to the Taisho Ball. "Nonetheless, you must attend. It is a requirement for you to be present."

Sensing Kagome's rising distress Shippo quickly intervened, his protective instincts rising up.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll make sure no one recognizes you," he reassured comfortingly as his emerald eyes willed her to trust him and he watched as hardened eyes slowly softened before he leapt back as she whacked his arm, a bit of her purifying ki added to the blow.

"That was for not telling me, Shippo," Kagome growled as she ripped the invitation in half and let it fall from her clenched hands then she marched from the room, her back straight and her posture stiff.

* * *

Haruhi, being extremely observant in some instance (while in others she was so oblivious Kagome would only shake her head in disappointment) had noticed Kagome's increasingly foul mood and bitter attitude. Small things she had deemed as minor annoyances had caused her to snap and attack whatever was the cause. Of course Kagome controlled herself to some degree but Haruhi couldn't help the slight apprehension she felt towards her volatile relative.

She had made multiple hypothesis along with the other hosts only for all of them to be discarded one by one. It was infuriating not knowing why Kagome was so upset and thus not knowing how to help her. The other hosts had tried their hardest in the ensuing days to pull her from her slump.

Honey and Takashi offered to spar only to be curtly declined.

The twins had taken their teasing to the extreme and were on the reliving end of multiple head slaps.

Kyoya had merely stopped his everyday update on the amount of customers they needed to pay off their debt which only seemed to increase.

And Tamaki...well her was oblivious to everything and was more or less a punching bag that Kagome would use to let off some steam, not that Haruhi could fault her...after all the Baka Prince was annoying...

Haruhi only hoped nothing was wrong with Souta's condition to cause her bad mood.

* * *

"Lady Kagome, if I may ask, what ails you this fine evening?" Miroku asked sitting down beside the forlorn schoolgirl his wise eyes glazed in concern, his hands both firmly attached to his shakujou.

Gazing beyond the treeline of the clearing where the inky night melded into the outside foliage Kagome's eyes were locked on the stars scattered across the sky, as though hoping one of them would provide an answer to her problems.

"This sounds selfish," Kagome began softly her voice distant as though waiting for disapproval. "It's selfish of me to say...but I'm scared of what will happen the jewel is once more complete and wished on. The only thing connecting me to this era is the shikon. Once it's gone..."

Understanding Kagome's thoughts MIroku wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. He was also concerned about the impact the jewel would cause with its disappearance. None of them wished for the young miko who had brought their odd group of misfits together to leave them...in fact Miroku was almost positive that if Kagome were to leave or disappear they would disband within the moon cycle.

"Well let's say the shikon continues to allow you access to both eras...would you want to continue such a commute?" Miroku asked.

Sighing deeply Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I don't know...I'm missing out so much on my otouto's life. He grew three inches since I last saw him...But I can't imagine life without my family here...despite knowing I don't belong here..." Kagome murmured into her knees, slightly surprised when Miroku removed his arm without groping her and got to his feet, a charming smile as per usual on his face.

"Well, Lady Kagome...if you weren't meant to be in this era isn't it a bit odd the Kami allows you access? I'm sure if you didn't belong you would have never been pulled into the well."

Returning Miroku's smile Kagome allowed her melancholy mood to dissipate as she accepted his offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Arigatou, Miroku-kun."

"Of course, anything to put your mind at ease," MIroku said good naturedly as they began walking back to camp.

…

…

…

_**SMACK  
**_  
"HENTAI!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
